The Children of Vaal (Revised)
by Susan Hilton
Summary: The first Gamma Triangulan in Starfleet fakes her death, and secretly masterminds the destruction of the ill-fated Pegasus. When the Enterprise-D comes to investigate the appearance of a Pegasus shuttle craft orbiting Gamma Trianguli VI 12 years later, it becomes a prime target. A sequel to the original episode "The Apple". Please review.
1. A Fatal Error

"The Children of Vaal" (Revised)

Chapter One

Ensign Shalana of Vaal had the distinction of being the first Vaalian to join Starfleet. She smiled as she remembered the ceremony of applying what the humans would call war paint to her face as she knelt before Vaal and vowed to avenge him. Her first posting was on board the _Pegasus_ , and she found it very annoying that everyone on board referred to her as a Gamma Triangulan. As a result, it was not easy for her to make many friends. Also, it angered her when the humans spoke highly of James T Kirk. To most of her people, he was considered a cross between Kodos the Executioner and Adolf Hitler. In some parts of her world, it was considered bad luck to speak his name in public. She was chosen by her people not only because she was highly intelligent, but because she vowed to destroy the Federation one starship at a time. She wasn't there to make friends, although there was one peculiar alien named Norz who sympathized with the plight of her people. They got along pretty well. All she knew about him was that he was a shape shifter of some kind and the only telepath on board and that he had a peculiar habit of drinking sea water while off duty, which didn't seem to hurt him. She was relieved to find out that there were no empaths on board. That helped in her covert mission to destroy the Federation. When Captain Pressman announced the experiment with a phasing cloak, it fell right in line with her plans. She saw a golden opportunity to punish Starfleet for its crime against her people. When he announced the experiment, she considered Pressman to be just another Kirk. With covert help from the Romulans, who had aided her people in developing more advanced technology, she was able to build a cloaking device of her own on a shuttle craft named _Rainy_ , after an obscure river on the enemy's home world.

She watched with satisfaction in the cloaked shuttle _Rainy_ as the Pegasus slowly dissolved with the sabotaged phasing cloak and entered the huge fissure in the giant asteroid. She observed seven escape pods and hoped Norz was in one of them. She pressed a button on a remote control device when she was sure the _Pegasus_ was well within the asteroid to deactivate the cloak, knowing that at least part of it would materialize inside solid rock. When her secret mission was at last complete, she set course for home, knowing also that the surviving crew would now assume she was dead. Her only regret was that her twin sister Shavara and her dear father would also think the same thing. She could remember her sister's warnings about Earthlings, and knew that she feared them more than hated them for what they had done. She understood Shavara and pitied her. After all, only a god could kill a god. Of course, Shalana knew they weren't gods, but she had a hard time convincing her of that. Now, she also knew that her sister would probably blame Starfleet for her supposed demise. Shalana assumed as well that someone on her world would eventually destroy the shuttle once the cloak failed. However, she was looking forward to returning home, for she knew that her terrorist mate Akunna would make sure that she would receive great honors for striking the first blow against the Federation for their crime of killing Vaal.

It was twelve years later. Montgomery Scott had changed his mind soon after leaving the Enterprise-D about not going to Norpin Five to enjoy his retirement and his remaining years.* In addition to the hairline fracture in his left arm that their Dr. Crusher had mended, he was starting to have trouble with his eyesight. He didn't want to tell her that, for if he had, they wouldn't have given him a shuttle craft. The Enterprise-D was a fine ship, but he felt out of place there and had no love for their Klingon security officer. He also did not want to be thought of as a doddering old coot. He studied the flight plan the best he could and set course for Norpin Five.

Sooner than expected, a planet came into view on his main view screen and Scotty slowed to impulse. It looked like Norpin Five, so he put the craft in standard orbit with a shrug. Soon, out of curiosity and because there was no answer to his hails, he began to feel ill-at-ease. He spoke to the on board computer.

"Computer, is that planet Norpin Five?"

" _Negative. The planet is Gamma Trianguli Six. Planet is classified as off limits to humans. Enter orbit at your own risk."_

"Oh, great, now you tell me!" Scotty said, his unease increasing. Where had he heard the name of that planet before? As he tried to remember, an old fashioned heat seeking missile emerged from the cloudy and murky atmosphere of the planet, and raced towards him like a bullet. There wasn't time to get out of its way. The missile obliterated the shuttle and him along with it, at the same time exposing another shuttle nearby that had been in orbit under cloak.

When the Vaalians saw the other shuttle and realized that there was no one on board, they ceased fire, satisfied that they had successfully blown up a Federation intruder. They did not have the technology necessary to retrieve the other shuttle, so they had their ambassador, a man named Makora, contact Starfleet headquarters to complain about their seemingly wanton violation of their territory by Federation forces. Although they didn't yet have the means to enter space, they had recently developed reliable sensors and subspace radio.

Makora did not fear the Federation. He hated them because he lost his wife from a mysterious illness that she had no immunity to when Vaal was deactivated. However, he was quite disturbed to learn what his people had done to the unidentified shuttle. He was not fond of needlessly killing people. Also, nearly everyone on the planet including he was wondering about the second craft that had been equipped with a Romulan cloaking device and why it appeared in orbit around their planet. He waited by a two way visual com link as the face of Captain Jean Luc Picard appeared.

"You are the captain of the Enterprise?"

"I am, sir. Please identify yourself."

"I am ambassador Makora of Vaal, the planet you Earth people call Gamma Trianguli Six."

Picard stared at the Vaalian in astonishment.

"Greetings, Ambassador. What can I do for you?"

"I want to know why your people sent someone on a spy mission and violated our space."

"I assure you, Ambassador, we sent no one on a spy mission."

"Do not lie to me, human! We have blown up your spy in the shuttle craft and have exposed even more Federation trickery. Come and get your uncloaked Federation craft or we will destroy that one as well!"

Captain Picard was aghast. Did he hear the ambassador correctly?

"Ambassador... we don't use cloaking technology."

"We have it on our sensors right now, Picard."

It suddenly dawned on Jean Luc that this second shuttle might have been another attempt to violate the treaty of Algeron.

"Can you read the registry number on the craft, Ambassador?"

"Yes. It is NCC 53847."

Picard was shocked, recognizing the registry. "You said you blew up the other shuttle. Why didn't your people wait for an explanation from the occupant?"

"His explanation could have been a lie. Our agreement with your Starfleet was specific, Picard. None of your people had any business establishing a standard orbit around our planet. We were within our rights to defend ourselves."

"I understand your position, Ambassador Makora. Do you know who was piloting the first craft? Was it armed? Did he power up weapons?"

"One moment, Captain. I will ask those in charge of planetary defense."

"Sir...we will need to conduct an investigation in this matter. Expect the Enterprise-D to arrive in twelve hours. I truly was not aware of any blatant spy mission."

"Of course you weren't, Captain." The Vaalian said doubtfully, then paused for a moment as an aid whispered something in his ear. "I have just received information that the shuttle we destroyed had markings from your ship. However... it was unarmed." Makora paused again, suddenly looking remorseful. "Who was it, Picard?"

"We are not certain, Ambassador, but I believe you fired on and killed Captain Montgomery Scott."

It was Makora's turn to be astonished.

"Kirk's chief engineer...the very man who caused our situation on our planet. I did not know your people lived that long."

"We don't, sir. Due to a freak accident, he was in suspended animation for seventy five years. What situation is that, Ambassador?"

"It is a long story, Picard and I will explain when you get here."

"Ambassador, please don't let anyone destroy the remaining craft. We need to conduct a thorough investigation into this matter."

"Very well, Captain. I promise you that we will not destroy it. We are now just as curious as to what this shuttle is doing here and why it was equipped with a cloaking device."

"Until then, Ambassador Makora. Picard out." As the captain of the Enterprise closed the link, he realized that he would have to get some more answers from Riker. Picard recognized the registry numbers on the second shuttle as belonging to the ill-fated starship _Pegasus._

* "Relics"


	2. Fear and Loathing

The Children of Vaal (revised)

Chapter two

It was late at night on board the Enterprise D when the ship arrived at it's destination and they achieved standard orbit around Gamma Trianguli Six. They quickly located the shuttle craft _Rainy_ and had used a tractor beam to bring it into the shuttle bay hangar deck. There was very little perceived danger from the Vaalians, but the captain wanted to make sure that the shuttle craft was no longer a target for their primitive missiles. Geordi, Riker and Data were given the task of retrieving any on board computer logs or information about how this craft could have found its way to this planet. They found out soon enough that the Vaalian ensign had been the shuttle's pilot and had faked her death, and the shuttle's computer had recorded Montgomery Scott's hails. Also, the cloaking device on the craft was indeed Romulan, which raised a couple of troubling questions. What was the Romulans' involvement in all of this? Were they aiding the Vaalians with technology? The Enterprise crew were not surprised that Scott's hails had gone unanswered. Vaalians did not generally possess the required technology to pick up most Federation signals. Everyone on board the ship was deeply effected to learn of his untimely demise, especially Geordi and Dr. Crusher. The captain reluctantly retired for the night, scheduling a meeting with his senior officers early the next morning to discuss their findings. He wasn't sure which time zone Ambassador Makora was in on the planet below, so he wanted to get an early start so the Vaalians wouldn't assume that they were there to invade them. He also asked Riker to try and contact the Vaalian ensign's friend Norz in the morning, if he was still alive.

Deanna Troi had been upset and deeply saddened as well. She couldn't sleep, so she decided to study all the information she could find about the Gamma Triangulans. She was also sensing some very strong negative emotions from the people on the surface; intense fear, anger and hatred. The fear was the most prevalent, which was probably why they were not attacked when they entered standard orbit. That, and the fact that the Enterprise was expected, unlike poor Mr. Scott. She was shocked to discover that Captain Kirk had blatantly violated the Prime Directive on their planet. Of course, there were extenuating circumstances. Vaal had drained the ship's power and it was nearly destroyed by the machine's planetary defense system, but it was Kirk's actions that had caused near extinction among the Vaalians. When Vaal was deactivated, the people suffered from airborne diseases and viruses they had no immunity to, the most deadly of which was synthacoccus novae.1 There were also severe weather changes. Seventy-five percent of the population were wiped out by these natural disasters. She was also surprised to learn that their ambassador Makora was one of the original contactees. A bit overwhelmed by all this and feeling tired, Deanna put her PADD down. She would have to share her findings with Dr. Crusher and the captain in the morning. She glanced at her clock and smiled wanly. It was after midnight when she put on her nightgown, turned off the lights and slipped into bed.

It wasn't long until she was fast asleep. Deanna's legs felt cold as she found herself standing in a clearing of a lush tropical rain forest. Puzzled, she looked down at herself and saw that she now wore a short blue mini dress that female officers wore in the last century. Where was she? It was so dark here and so cold. An unknown animal brayed eerily in the distant shadows. Thorns scratched her arms and vines tangled at her feet as she started walking. Deanna squinted into some nearby bushes that were illuminated by a large nearby bonfire.

She cautiously crept towards it, suddenly feeling uneasy. She was now on the outskirts of a primitive village. People with frost-white hair and bronze colored skin were chanting in an unknown language around the fire. Deanna ventured closer. They were burning something...or someone.

Their hands and feet were tied together, leaving them helpless in the center of a burning bamboo-like cage. It was a fiery coffin. In the light, Deanna gasped in horror as she recognized the "victims". She could tell they were dead already. Their unseeing eyes were glazed and open and the sides of their heads were bloody messes.

A tall white-haired man who looked and acted like the leader of the group stood before the mangled corpses and addressed a snake-like rock carving near the horrifying spectacle.

"We have honored you, Vaal!" He shouted. "We have vanquished and torched the outsiders who desecrated your dwelling place and caused you to leave us, bringing the Great Death. More may follow, but none but your honored servants shall walk this planet!" As the leader moved aside, Deanna saw more corpses littering the cold dark ground. Little snow-haired children threw rotten fruit and small explosive rocks at them as the adults looked on with adulation. There was a very young-looking dark haired human male, dressed in yellow, a human blonde woman, dressed in red, and a very familiar looking Vulcan, dressed in blue. There were two others dressed in red as well. They were security guards. Half of Spock's head was missing, and his uniform was burned as if he had taken a blast from a phaser set to kill at short range. Deanna's foot snapped a twig. The leader looked up and the eyes of the snake-like figure glowed menacingly.

"Someone is here! An intruder! Vaal's wishes are to kill any outsider! Seize her!"

As the other Vaalians raised their two pronged clubs, rotten fruit and explosive rocks and charged at her, she tried to run but her legs wouldn't move. As they grabbed her with icy stiff hands, she screamed in terror, tore herself free of their grasp, and ran until her legs could no longer carry her. She collapsed on the cold hard ground, too weak and exhausted to go any further. She raised herself up and saw that she was in a glade, surrounded by poison flowers. One spat at her and its poison shot into her chest. She screamed again and everything went black.

As the next day dawned, Deanna awoke, feeling dazed and a little frightened, recalling the terrifying nightmare of the previous night. The captain had contacted ambassador Makora and the Vaalian leader agreed to board the ship, along with one of his aides. She knew why he did not want to come alone. There was safety in numbers. She could sense his fear and his loathing, but also knew that he had to be told about the missing ensign being alive and well somewhere on the planet's surface.

1"The Way to Eden"


	3. Real Life

The Children of Vaal (Revised)

Chapter Three

There was another reason why the ambassador had chosen to be beamed aboard. A few years ago, the Vaalians, after developing their own rudimentary two-way subspace radio with the help of the Romulans, had reached an agreement with the Federation that humans were not allowed to set foot on the planet for any reason, and anyone who dared to defy that ruling would be in mortal danger from the Vaalians and their career in Starfleet would be terminated.. Starfleet readily agreed when they found out what Kirk had done, although it was too late to penalize him for violating the Prime Directive.

Speaking of mortal danger, Picard knew that Deanna was extremely anxious with the very thought of letting the Vaalians beam aboard after her terrible nightmare. Picard had learned to trust her insights, but also felt he needed to get to the bottom of all this. He also didn't want to look foolish to the ambassador and his aid if Deanna's horrifying night visions had only been a dream and a product of her anxiety about the planet's inhabitants. However, he too felt uncomfortable about the whole thing, even though he had decided to be as cordial as he could towards them, despite what some of them had done. He had also done some research about them and knew what they had been through as a people, and Makora's anger was understandable. Deanna had also informed him that these people had the same attitude towards the unknown as Earthlings did in the nineteen fifties; that anyone who was different was a threat to them. Makora's people feared and hated the Federation because of Kirk's foolish mistake, and the ambassador blamed him for his wife's death. Picard knew that it would be a long time for the Vaalians to learn to trust them again.

Ambassador Makora knew about transporter technology, but had never experienced it for himself. Captain Picard had transported down two old-style flip open communicators for Makora and his aid so that O'Brien could more easily lock onto them, despite Worf's objections that giving them technology was probably against the Prime Directive as well. Picard understood his concerns, but had given them technology that they were already familiar with, thanks to the Romulans and McCoy, who had inadvertently left an old-style communicator on the planet, just as he did on Iotia.*

Picard watched along with O'Brien as Makora and his aid, a man named Akunna, materialized in transporter room three. Picard had taken the necessary precaution of making sure the Vaalians were not concealing any energy weapons on their persons before beaming them aboard, knowing that these people had been in contact with their enemies. Worf was present as well, in capacity as chief of security, and was ready for any kind of hostile action that their Vaalian guests might take. There was little doubt in either Picard's or Worf's mind that the Romulans had been helping the Vaalians advance in technology. It was also in deference to his ship's counselor that he took this precaution, for she was quite leery of the very idea of their presence. Picard also noticed that O'Brien was staring at the two aliens as they materialized.

"Welcome to the starship Enterprise, gentlemen." He greeted formally.

"Thank you, Picard." Makora answered stiffly. He did not smile. It didn't require a Betazoid to sense the anger and hatred he was conveying with the tone of his voice as he stepped off the transporter pad. Picard could also tell that they were a bit uncomfortable with O'Brien's stare.

"Please forgive the stares of my staff, sir. They have never seen a Vaalian before."

Makora smiled a little, looking a bit pleasantly surprised.

"You honor us by not calling us Gamma Triangulans, Captain. I appreciate that. Shall we proceed?"

"Right this way, gentlemen."

The two alien visitors followed Picard to the observation lounge, where Troi, Dr. Crusher and Norz were waiting. They paused at the entrance as Makora asked what kind of room this was. When Picard answered, he frowned.

"So, you have been spying on us."

"No, sir." Picard said with a smile. "The observation lounge is for star gazing and other astronomical phenomenon. It also doubles as a briefing room." Makora and his aid smiled back nervously as they were ushered into the room.

The alien friend of the missing fugitive ensign named Norz had just been assigned to the Enterprise as a warp field specialist the previous week. He was now a lieutenant, and quite good at his job. Deanna was also getting some impressions about him as well, and was shocked to learn that he had known in advance what Shalana was planning, but was too scared for his life to come forward until now. Deanna wondered why that was so, and he informed her that he feared for his life because he was an M-113 creature, commonly known as a salt vampire**, and didn't want anyone to know about his race, for they were now an endangered species. He had disguised himself as a Deltan, for he didn't want to frighten anyone, especially Deanna. Shalana wasn't the reason why he feared for his life. His people were now few in number and scattered throughout the galaxy like the El Aurians and often encountered fear and prejudice from those they encountered when in their true form. He felt a certain empathy for the Vaalians, for both his species and theirs had been victims of Kirk's shortsightedness. However, when he had learned what she had done to the _Pegasus_ crew, he no longer cared and felt it was his duty to do what he could to bring her to justice for murdering most of the _Pegasus_ crew. Picard stepped into the observation lounge and greeted Troi and Crusher.

"Ladies, this is Ambassador Makora of Vaal and his aid, Mr. Akunna."

Troi gasped and turned pale when she saw Makora's aid. She stood and shoved her chair away, looking very frightened and staring in horror at Akunna. Quickly, and not taking her eyes off the new arrivals, she backed away into a far corner of the room. She started to hyperventilate and Crusher was concerned that she might faint with fright.

"Deanna, what the matter?"

"That's the man I saw in my dream last night! He...he tried to kill me!"

Akunna seemed just as shocked that the beautiful dark-haired woman of his night visions was a real person, and not a figment of someone's imagination. His people possessed the ability to enter each others' dreams, but he did not really think it was possible that a human could pick up on their telepathic frequencies in their dreaming state.

"You are real!" He said in feigned surprise, moving forward towards her. Worf blocked his path. "How is this possible?" He asked, looking up at Worf, who understandably wouldn't let him near Deanna. "I didn't think that humans were telepathic." Makora glared at him disapprovingly, but Akunna chose to ignore it.

"Most aren't, sir. Deanna is half human, Mr. Akunna. She is part Betazoid." Picard informed him quickly, looking with concern as Crusher injected her with a mild tranquilizer. Deanna rested her head on the table, too terrified to look up.

"My apologies, Counselor. If I had known you were real, I would not have frightened you so. What you experienced was only a revenge fantasy that most of my people share while in their dreaming state. I thought that someone of my people had a vivid imagination, and had conjured you up. Please do not be frightened. I will not harm you."

Deanna finally gathered up enough courage to look up into the face of the man who had ordered her killed in her nightmare. Despite his gentle tone, she knew he was still hiding something. Norz knew what that was, but kept silent, now glaring at the ambassador's aid. Deanna stared at Akunna in disbelief. There was still something about him that gave her the creeps, even though she was calmer now.

* "A Piece of the Action"

** "The Man Trap"


	4. Trust Issues

The Children of Vaal (Revised)

Chapter Four

Soon after her initial shock of seeing the man who nearly killed her in her dream, Deanna soon began to feel the effects of Crusher's tranquilizer. Those present soon became aware of this and became very concerned.

"Deanna, are you all right?" Crusher asked worriedly, waving a medical scanner over her head.

"Your counselor does not look well, Captain." Makora observed.

"It's probably the tranquilizer I just gave her, Ambassador. I think I may have given her a stronger dose than I intended to."

"So you unintentionally harm your own people?" Makora asked with wonder.

Riker had entered the room as the ambassador spoke and greeted his old _Pegasus_ shipmate politely. He also soon had a concerned look on his face.

"She is not harmed, Ambassador." Picard answered quietly. "Doctor, does Deanna need to go to sickbay?"

"I believe so, sir." Crusher answered, checking her scanner readings. "I think she will be all right, though. She could even go to her quarters if she wants to. She just needs to sleep off the effects of the tranquilizer. After that nightmare she had last night, I bet she didn't get much REM sleep. She does look a little frazzled."

"I...I would rather go to my quarters if you don't mind, sir." Deanna answered softly, trying without much success not to make eye contact with Akunna and trying to stay awake, still uncomfortable with the vibes she was getting from him.

"Very well, Deanna. Will, please accompany her."

"I don't think she will be able to stand." Crusher said, once again waving a medical scanner over her as Deanna plexed.* Crusher tapped her communicator, becoming very concerned about Deanna's unusual reaction to the drug. "Crusher to sickbay. Medical emergency, observation lounge. Bring a stretcher and two orderlies STAT."

"I...I will be all right. I just need to sleep this off, Beverly."

Picard glanced over at the two alien guests worriedly. "I am concerned that you might have more bad dreams, Deanna."

"I can block any bad dreams she might have." Norz offered gently. "She will not be disturbed and I will make sure her dreams will be pleasant."

Riker smiled at his friend.

"We could have used your help a few years ago, Norz. We had an issue with a powerful telepathic alien who was continuously sending Deanna strange music only she could hear.** I didn't know your people had that ability."

"We have many abilities that we do not like to talk about." Norz replied cryptically, glancing at poor Deanna, who had now lost consciousness.

"I am curious, Mr. Norz." Picard said, watching with increasing concern as the orderlies arrived and placed Deanna on a stretcher and took her out of the room. Crusher followed close behind. Norz stood, ready to accompany them. "What do you really look like?"

"Believe me, Captain, when I say that my true appearance would frighten all of you. By human standards, I am quite hideous."

"Very well, Mr. Norz. Please go to sickbay now and help Deanna."

"Aye, sir."

"I do sincerely hope that your counselor will recover, Captain." Makora said graciously, glancing up at his aid, who was still standing and watching as Norz left for sickbay. "Akunna, you are hovering around like a Terran vulture. Please sit or go back to our planet. You made the fire-haired doctor nervous." Unknown to all of them, Akunna was an expert pickpocket and had gotten close enough to Crusher to switch hypos. He knew about Data's observation skills and was glad that the android was not in attendance. He was ordered to stay on the bridge, for the captain wanted him to monitor the planet for any more signs of overt hostility.

"But...Ambassador...I was ordered to be your body guard while on board the _Enterprise._ I cannot abandon you here."

"I can take care of myself, Akunna. You may go back to Vaal if you wish. Do not worry. I will be all right. If they harm me, the war with them will escalate."

Akunna gave the Vaalian salute.***

"Worf, please accompany Mr. Akunna to transporter room three." Picard ordered softly.

"Acknowledged." Worf answered. "This way, Mr. Akunna." As the Vaalian turned to leave, none of them saw the devious smile on his face as he and the Klingon security guard parted for the transporter room.

"Now, Captain Picard of the starship _Enterprise._ You wanted to know the story of my people and why most of us fear and hate you?"

"Yes, Ambassador. I want to know also why your people have declared war with us."

Makora looked out of the window at the stars and tears brimmed in his eyes.

"Seventy-five years ago, we were a peaceful happy people...until the arrival of the one called Kirk. He destroyed our culture and our way of life when he deactivated our god machine, Vaal. Vaal protected us from the dangerous effects of our sun, from bad weather, communicable diseases and from overpopulation."

"So you are saying that when Kirk knocked out Vaal, he caused your planet to revert to it's true weather patterns and the protections that the machine had given to you were gone." Picard said thoughtfully.

"Ambassador, you mentioned overpopulation." Riker said curiously while Makora nodded. "A while ago, Deanna told us that seventy-five percent of your planet's population was wiped out from those disasters."

"After our people gradually became accustomed to the changes and harsh conditions of the shifting weather patterns, our people started to try to repopulate our world. Vaalian females are not like Earth females. Our women can have several offspring at once, like tribbles. Because of my wife's illness, we only had two children. Our people suffered greatly. When my wife died, I went a little crazy and vowed revenge against Kirk and your Federation. My children also witnessed and were deeply effected by their mother's death." More tears formed in Makora's eyes and ran down his cheeks as he spoke. "A terrorist splinter group formed on our planet that called itself the Children of Vaal. They have claimed responsibility for destroying Scott and his shuttle. I fear that your ship and your people are in danger, Captain. I have since forgiven Kirk, but I cannot forget what happened to my people. I do eventually want to normalize relations between our two peoples, but it will probably be a long and difficult path to peace." Makora took a deep breath, and then continued. "I...want to trust you, Picard, but I am not sure I can."

"Well, you have dismissed your body guard." Picard said gently. "That, at least is a beginning. Ambassador Makora, we are not here to invade or conquer you, and we certainly do not wish to violate the Prime Directive like Kirk obviously did. We also have some good news to offer you."

"Prime Directive? What is that? And what is this good news you speak of?"

"You don't know what the Prime Directive is, sir?" Picard asked in astonishment.

"No, please explain."

"It looks like Captain Kirk did not tell you about this very important law, sir. It states that none of us can interfere in the normal development of alien cultures. He violated this law and we did not even know it until now. I am sorry, Ambassador. He should have told you about it."

"If he had, Captain," Riker added thoughtfully, "He would have not been allowed to continue with his historic five year mission to explore new worlds and new civilizations. Ambassador, we deeply regret what he did to you and your people."

"I see." Makora said a little doubtfully, but noted the sincere looks on their faces. "What is this good news you speak of?"

"There is strong evidence, Ambassador, that Ensign Shalana is still alive." Riker said with a smile.

"Is this a joke, Captain?" Makora asked a bit irritably. "If so, it is not very funny. My daughter died on the _Pegasus_ along with her shipmates." They all stared at him in astonishment.

* A Betazoid method of relaxation, used when under stress. See "Realm of Fear" for details.

** "The Survivors"

*** "The Apple"


	5. Evidence

The Children of Vaal (Revised)

Chapter Five

Makora furrowed his brow in puzzlement at the Starfleet officers' reaction to his statement that the presumed dead ensign was his daughter. He remembered getting the bad news from UESPA via the newly built Federation embassy that Shalana had been killed along with her shipmates. He also remembered watching with pride as Shalana took her solemn vow to avenge Vaal and her mother Sayana's death. Now as he sat in the observation lounge of the USS _Enterprise-D_ , his mind was filling with hope again for the first time in twelve long years that his daughter had actually survived the _Pegasus_ tragedy and fulfilled her vow of vengeance. This also filled him with pride, but this time it was tempered with reason and a new understanding of the Federation. Up until this point, this _Enterprise_ crew had been absolutely respectful and cordial towards him, and he was now starting to think that he had misjudged them.

"Why are you all so surprised? My daughter was chosen for your Starfleet because she was as brilliant as she was beautiful. She was the perfect choice to be the first of our kind to join Starfleet." In a way, he was relieved that the counselor, who seemed to have an ability the others lacked, was not there to pick up on the pride he felt for his daughter. She probably would not have understood it.

"It's just that Deanna was incapacitated before she had the chance to tell us about Shalana's family background, sir." Picard answered, both he and Riker looking worried about the counselor.

"I see. I...now regret that your counselor was put out of commission. I like her first name, by the way. It is lovely. In our language, it means "little flower by stream"."

"Thank you, sir." Picard responded graciously. "I am curious, Ambassador. Does your daughter's name mean something too?"

"Yes, both my daughters' names have meaning. Shalana means "sunshine" and Shavara means "rainbow"."

"And what a little ray of sunshine Shalana was." Riker said facetiously. "No offense, sir, but she was not very easy to get along with."

"None taken, Mr. Riker. After my wife's death, her hatred of your Federation grew along with my own. However, my hatred has since diminished and I just want peace." He paused, wiping a tear. "I am beginning to suspect that Akunna is a part of that hate group I mentioned and had something to do with what happened to your little flower. The way she reacted to the drug from Crusher's hypo reminded me of what my long-dead friend Akuta said when one of our poisonous shooting flowers killed one of Kirk's people."

"Shooting flower, sir?" Riker asked, a little startled.

"Yes. It's poison is a neural toxin. It stopped the stranger's heart instantly."

Startled himself, Picard tapped his communicator.

"Picard to Doctor Crusher. Doctor, we have a possible cause for Deanna's collapse."

"Crusher here, sir. What do you have? Nurse Ogawa is monitoring her right now. Her heart stopped three times now, sir. I have been giving her shots of Cordrazine to keep her heart going, but I can't keep that up indefinitely."

"It is astonishing that she is alive at all, Doctor Crusher. Usually, the venom of the shooting flower is instantly fatal to humans." Makora said.

"She is half human, Ambassador. If she had been fully human, there is no doubt in my mind that she would be dead now. She's part Betazoid."

"Ah, that is the reason she was able to access our dream world. Doctor, to make sure that this is the toxin, smell the end of the hypo. I believe Akunna switched vials."

"Smell it, sir?"

"Yes. The poison of the shooting flower has a distinctive odor. It smells like a Kataba melon."

As Makora said that, Data, who had a previous appointment for his cat Spot, walked into sickbay with the animal in his arms. He had heard the last sentence and saw Crusher's puzzled expression.

"That is a Vaalian fruit that smells like a cantaloupe, Doctor."

"Thank you, Data. Hold on and I will get the hypo." Crusher quickly found it and sniffed the end. "Confirmed. Ambassador, I will need a sample of that flower to make an antidote. Can that be arranged?"

"Yes. I can beam down and acquire a sample for you."

"Ambassador," Worf added, now concerned for his safety. "If your people hate us as much as you say, your life might be in danger if they find out you want a sample of the plant for a Starfleet officer. I offer our security services to thwart that threat."

"That is kind of you, Mr. Worf. However, only non-humans will be tolerated on our planet. Do you have other non-humans on your staff?"

"I have one other non-human under my command. She is an Andorian female named Tola, who just transferred over from the _Constellation._ She is also a formidable telepath like Norz."

"I would like to accompany the away team as well, sir." Norz said graciously. "I can disguise myself as anyone and remember your daughter well. If she is truly alive, I can find her and bring her to justice for the murder of her shipmates while Tola searches for the flower. Ambassador, you need not put your life at risk at all."

"Thank you, all of you. Is that acceptable to you, Captain?"

"Of course, it is, Makora. I must remind you all of the Prime Directive and that these people hate us. I suggest that you beam down in civilian clothing, so as not to arouse any further hostilities."

"You still have not shown me the evidence that Shalana is alive, Captain."

"Hurry." Crusher added, anxiety in her voice. "Deanna might not have much time."

"Acknowledged, Doctor. Do what you can to keep her alive until we can get a sample of the flower."

"Yes, sir. Crusher out." With that, the doctor closed the link.

"Come with us quickly to the shuttle bay, Ambassador. " Picard said. "The evidence is pretty substantial."

Makora complied and was astounded. His daughter had left a message for him, telling him that she had faked her death and killed her shipmates, avenging Vaal and the death of her mother. He quickly gave permission for the three alien crew members to beam down to search not only for the poison flower but for his daughter. Even though her status was now upgraded to that of a fugitive and a murderer, he still loved her. However, he also knew that she must be found and brought to justice for her crimes.


	6. The Bomb

The Children of Vaal (Revised)

Chapter Six

Shalana watched intently as her husband entered the main receiving room of their mansion. She had become queen of the entire northern hemisphere of her planet for her act of destroying the star ship _Pegasus._ She had wanted to do more, but she and her husband had mated. As a result, she had become a mother to six children; four boys and two girls. All of them were born on the same day twelve years ago, but they were not identical. From babyhood, they had been taught to hate and fear humans and that if they ever encountered one, they would be shoved into an oven, cooked and eaten like in an ancient human fairy tale Shalana had read in the academy. On her world, nobody had ever heard of fairy tales, so she at first had taken the story of Hansel and Gretel literally. Over time, she realized it was pure fiction, but it was excellent fodder to use against the enemy of her people. However, despite the gory details of the story, her children were begging for their chance to avenge Vaal in their waking world. Shalana was very proud of her children for being so brave and wanted to give them their chance.

Shalana now knew that Starfleet was aware that she was alive. She also knew that her father was on board the Enterprise. In her mind, they were all murderers, and there was no telling what they were doing to her father. He was probably dead already, for he had not informed anyone on the surface of his status since Akunna had beamed down. She also realized that her old shipmate Will Riker was now the first officer of the ship in orbit. She had known about the Akamarian woman he had murdered while trying to prevent her from killing someone from an opposing clan.*

Akunna bowed and gave her a salute.

"My honored wife, I have returned."

"I can see that, Akunna. Were you successful at killing the dream intruder?"

"I believe so, my love. Have you seen her in your night visions?"

"No, I haven't, but for the past few nights, I have seen three non-humans from the hated Enterprise plotting to beam down with a mission to find a sample of the shooting flower so they could save her. I got the impression that she still lives."

"Was there mention of your father? As far as I know, the old fool is still among those murderers."

Her dark eyes flashed with anger.

"Do not speak ill of my remaining parent, Akunna. They have probably killed him by now. His name was not mentioned in my night visions. Why did you leave him up there with those monsters?"

"He told me to, my love. Besides, if he is dead, we have a great opportunity to escalate our war with them. As you have mentioned in the past, we cannot possibly destroy a vessel so complex, but we can hurt the humans within. I have an idea. Let us destroy the newly built embassy by dropping a rock bomb on it. That will send them a message that they are not welcome here."

"I like the way your mind works, my love. That is an excellent idea. With the help of our Rihannsu friends, we have built many sky ships that can drop bombs."

"The only flaw in that, my darling, is that there might be some Vaalians hurt or killed in the process. You know the law. Vaalian cannot harm or kill Vaalian. Also, I have heard that your sister works at an open-air restaurant close to the new embassy. She might also be hurt or killed."

"We are at war with the humans, Akunna. In war, it is called collateral damage. There are casualties in every war. Bring our children here. I have an idea. They will at last get to meet their aunt and will be able to protect her. I will give them each a blow gun. If they are beamed aboard, the first one to kill the human captain of the Enterprise will become my successor to the throne and will rule after I am dead."

"You would put our children in mortal danger?"

"They are old enough to make their own decisions and for their first taste of war. They have been begging for this, so we must let them try. Besides, humans are notoriously mushy when it comes to children. It is unlikely they will hurt them. Our children have been taught all their lives to hate humans. We cannot take this opportunity away from them."

"Very well, my love. If your father has not returned by high sun tomorrow, we will bomb the embassy."

Shavara greatly feared the Federation and humans in particular. She watched as the three new arrivals in civilian clothing sat at a table. Nervously, she approached them with a platter of Vaalian food. Being that non-humans were tolerated on her world and they did not appear to be Starfleet officers, she had no choice but to serve them. She was very worried about her father, for she had not heard from him since he decided to transport himself onto the starship that bore the name of Kirk's ship. However nervous she felt, though, she had to work for a living. As Shavara drew closer, she was relieved to see that they were indeed dressed in civilian attire. There was a Klingon, an Andorian, and to her great relief, her father, who appeared to be alive and well.

"Father! I am happy to see you here. Who are your friends?"

The Klingon and the Andorian had astonished looks on their faces, but before they could respond, they all heard the sound of jet engines in the sky. The air ship paused over the embassy building and dropped a huge explosive boulder right onto the structure. She screamed along with many others as the building collapsed into a heap of rubble, dropping broken bricks and other debris on her head. The platter of food she had been carrying dropped to the ground, it contents spilling all over. She fought to keep her balance. Before she lost consciousness, she felt large strong hands grab a hold of her and heard the sound of transporter beams.

Before beaming down to Gamma Trianguli Six, Lieutenant Tola had made a suggestion to Worf that he would have better luck in procuring the flower if he pretended to want it for his Klingon tea ceremonies. The flowers used in the tea ceremony had similar poisonous properties. Worf thought it was a brilliant idea, and when they beamed down to the planet, he had easily procured a sample of the shooting flower and had placed it in a container. They contacted the captain and he told them that Deanna was on the mend, but was still unconscious from the poison. They should stay for a time so that they would not arouse suspicion. When their waitress arrived, Worf and Tola mistook her for her fugitive sister. When the bomb was dropped, they had sustained minor injuries, but their waitress had been closer to the building and was badly hurt from the falling debris. Nearby, there was a group of frightened children, who seemed quite worried about her. They were beamed aboard as well. 


	7. Thwarting Death

The Children of Vaal (Revised)

Chapter Seven

As Makora and Picard were having another discussion in Ten Forward, the yellow alert alarm sounded and Data's voice could be heard from Picard's com badge.

"Picard here, Data. What triggered the alert?"

"There has been a massive explosion on the planet's surface, Captain. Someone from The Children of Vaal hate group has dropped an explosive boulder from an airplane onto the Federation embassy. It has been obliterated. There are many Vaalian deaths and injuries."

"Any injuries on the away team, Data?"

"Only minor ones, sir. However, Worf has just beamed aboard with a female Vaalian casualty and a group of Vaalian school-aged children. He believes the casualty is the missing fugitive ensign. I have called sickbay and Dr. Crusher is on her way with a medical team to transporter room one."

"Good. Has Worf found a sample of the shooting flower?"

"Affirmative, sir. Lieutenant Tola is already heading for sickbay with the sample. The others are still in transporter room one."

Picard and Makora exchanged glances. Makora looked worried and Picard felt relieved as they both raced to the transporter room.

As they entered, to the ambassador's horror and dismay, Worf was holding his daughter Shavara in his arms. She was as limp as a dish rag and had a deep bloody gash on her forehead. Worf and Norz stood nearby as Dr Crusher, Nurse Ogawa and two orderlies with an anti-gravity stretcher arrived and were quickly instructed to place the unconscious young Vaalian woman on it. As Worf did, her beautiful flower headpiece dropped to the deck in pieces. She was wearing a native costume, because the restaurant catered to non-human tourism. With tears in his eyes, Makora glared at him.

"What have you done?"

"I have done nothing, Ambassador." Worf paused, wondering, not for the first time, why the ambassador was weeping so much. "The embassy has just been bombed with one of your explosive rocks. This woman has been beamed aboard so she can recover enough to stand trial for her crimes."

"What crimes?!" Makora shouted angrily. "This is not Shalana! This is my other daughter, Shavara! Do not lay hands upon her again, Klingon! If you do, I will surely kill you!"

As Dr. Crusher waved a scanner over the injured young woman's supine and motionless form, she addressed the ambassador.

"Sir, you did not tell us that your daughters were identical twins."

Makora calmed himself a little, but he still looked angry.

"You did not ask." He paused for a moment, looking now a little embarrassed. "I...suppose that was an easy mistake to make. I apologize, Mr. Worf."

"No need to apologize, Ambassador." Worf replied amicably. "What is her condition, Doctor?"

"Severe concussion, hairline skull fracture, multiple abrasions and contusions from falling debris. As you were speaking, I have stabilized her, but she must be brought to sickbay immediately."

"Are any of you children hurt?" Picard asked them gently.

"They do not wish to answer you, Captain." Norz responded instead, watching as the injured Vaalian waitress was taken out of the room. Nurse Ogawa was ordered to stay behind to assess any injuries the children might have. As soon as Norz said the word Captain, the nearest child reached for a blow gun from his pocket. Norz swiftly grabbed it from him and, seeing a danger to the captain and other humans present, transformed himself into his true form. The children screamed in fright and huddled together. The captain and the other humans present gasped. Norz wasn't kidding when he said his true appearance was frightening and hideous.

"Now that I have your attention, children, if you make a move to harm the captain or any other human on this ship, I will suck all the salt out of your little bodies. You should make a nice afternoon snack. Hand over your weapons or I will make good on that threat." He looked up at Picard and transformed himself into his Deltan guise. "They were sent to kill you, sir." He explained, taking their blow guns from them. One of the boys addressed him defiantly, holding up fists in a defensive gesture.

"I am Makuta, first born prince of my mother, Queen Shalana. You will not hurt or kill us or shove us into your ovens. If you try, you and your human friends will surely die at our hands!"

Picard frowned in puzzlement.

"What makes you think we would shove you into an oven, Makuta?"

"Our mother told us that you humans cook and eat those you have captured, just like you did to Hansel and Gretel."

"You are mistaken, young man. We would not do that. You have been told a lie about us. That is from an ancient Earth fairy tale and it is just fiction. We do not kill or mistreat prisoners. Besides, you are not prisoners. You are our guests."

Makuta lowered his fists but still looked angry.

"Our mother has never lied to us. What is a fairy tale? How do we know you are telling the truth?"

"A fairy tale is a work of fiction, written a very long time ago to discourage children from associating with people that they thought were witches. Have we harmed you since our arrival?"

"No...but that does not mean you won't. What do you plan to do with our aunt?"

"She is being cared for in our sickbay." Norz answered instead, reading their minds again. "That fire-haired woman, as you call her, is a healer. Shavara will be all right. What are the names of your brothers and sisters?"

"My second born sister is name Seletha, the third born one is named Marani. The others are Azutay, Sapana and Mathari. You will not harm us?"

"Certainly not. Your mother must really hate us to allow her own children to undertake such a terrible mission. Children, this is not Kirk's ship. I am not going to harm any of you. Please believe that. We are only here to apprehend your mother for the destruction of the starship _Pegasus_ and your father for nearly killing an innocent member of my crew."

"Innocent? She invaded our dreams and must die. No human is allowed on our planet, not even in our dreams!"

"Please believe me when I say that she did not know that she was intruding and that her dream wasn't just that. Besides that, she is half Betazoid. She unintentionally tapped into your dream frequencies."

Makora interrupted.

"Children, I am your mother's father. The captain speaks the truth. Your mother lied to you and used you to get to Picard in order to murder him. He is not Kirk and no one on this ship will harm you."

"Not even the one named Norz?" Makuta asked, staring at the salt vampire with great apprehension.

"Not even he will harm you. He said those things to you so you would not use your blow guns. You were smart to hand them over."

Makora was at his daughter's bedside, holding her hand as Dr. Crusher looked at the readings above her patient's bandaged head. Makora did not want to leave her side, but Crusher needed room to work. Riker was nearby as well, holding Deanna's hand. Worf was standing nearby as well, still uncertain that this was Shavara and not the missing ensign. His thoughts were that the fugitive could be hiding in plain sight. Selar had already administered the antidote to the lethal poison to Troi. The counselor was not awake yet, but her vital signs were improving and she was out of danger. Makora's grandchildren were given a tour of the ship under Tola's watchful eye and were now in one of the holodecks. They were told by their mother that they could not return home until they had killed all the humans on board the ship, so Geordi LaForge had made facsimiles out of all the human crew members on the ship and the kids were given the opportunity to "kill" them. They did not know that they were not real until late in their holodeck "killing spree", but they were not angry to discover the ruse. They had told their mother of their desire to avenge the destruction of their god machine, but had no real desire to kill anyone. They figured it out on their own that the holodeck humans were not real when they saw another Geordi LaForge. They got their murderous fantasies out of their systems and were grateful for the opportunity to save face with their mother.

"Ambassador, I need room to work on your daughter's injuries. Please step aside."

"I will not leave her side. She will be very frightened when she awakens. She needs me."

"Beverly..." Deanna's soft voice interrupted. "He does not trust you."

Makora and Will Riker smiled with relief.

"Beverly...what a beautiful name. I like the sound of it."

"Thank you, sir. I am curious. Do all of your people have three syllables in your names?"

"Most of us do. It is an ancient tradition."

"Does my name mean something in your language?"

Makora grinned again.

"It means absolutely nothing, but it is a nice name. I will trust you now, Doctor. Anyone with three syllables in their names cannot be all bad."

"Shavara will not regain consciousness for at least a couple of hours, sir. I have to heal her injuries. Nurse Ogawa, please get me the dermal regenerator and the cortical healer. The bleeding has stopped. I will have to remove the bandage on her forehead and remove any imbedded shrapnel that might be there. Move aside please, sir."

"Very well." As he did so, he watched her in amazement as she removed the bandage and took a piece of shrapnel from Shavara's forehead. Then, she used an amazing tool she called a dermal regenerator to heal the deep cut, and then placed a device over the healed cut. As she did so, she went to check on Deanna as Ogawa monitored Shavara's vital signs.

"How are you feeling, Deanna?"

"I feel a little queasy, but none the worse for wear. What was in that shot you gave to me?"

"It was poison, Deanna. Dr. Selar managed to administer the antidote just in time. Akunna switched hypos on me. You are lucky to be alive." Dr Crusher smiled, not really knowing why.*

* In "The Apple", Spock had an upset stomach as well, and blamed it on McCoy's antidote.


	8. The Three Worlds

The Children of Vaal (Revised)

Chapter Eight

Even though Deanna's queasiness had subsided and she felt much better, Dr. Crusher wanted to keep her in sickbay for observation. Makora's grandchildren had expressed their desire to visit their aunt, who was still in a coma. Riker, relieved that Deanna was all right, excused himself and left for the bridge. The captain was not certain that it was a good idea for the children to be in the same room as Deanna, knowing that the Vaalians on the planet below had already tried to murder her, so they instead were given a guided tour of the Enterprise-D, under the watchful eyes of ship's security. They seemed to be behaving themselves, but Deanna was still sensing latent hostility from them. Makora still felt uneasy as well and spoke softly, glancing at Worf, who obviously was still not certain that his injured daughter was not the missing fugitive ensign. He decided to ignore him for the time being.

"I must warn all of you that you would be wise to not let your guard down for a moment regarding Shalana's children. This second generation of offspring, for the most part, has been raised to fear and despise humans."

"I sense that hatred, Ambassador. It is palpable." Deanna answered, now sitting up and glancing at the injured young woman lying next to her. "Is that….?"

"This is my daughter Shavara, Counselor. She was injured during a terrible explosion on the planet's surface."

"About that, Ambassador." Worf added, still looking at the unconscious Vaalian woman with suspicion. "The captain had tried to contact your planetary officials, offering them aid in their recovery from the blast. Why do they not answer?"

"They are probably still wary of us, Mr. Worf." Deanna answered instead. "It is best not to say anything to them for a while."

"Very astute, Counselor." Makora complimented gently. "It is unfortunate that my people tried to kill you. Because of my grief over the loss of my wife Sayana, everyone on my planet has grown to fear and mistrust humans. They will not answer you, for they consider all of you the enemy of the people of Vaal." Makora paused and glanced back at Worf. "Mr Worf, why do you look like that?"

"Like what, Ambassador?"

"Like you do not believe that this daughter is not your missing fugitive ensign."

"She could have been hiding in plain sight, sir."

"Unlikely. She would not allow herself to be captured so easily. Besides, your Mr. Norz told me that she greeted who she thought was me rather warmly on the planet's surface. Shalana would not greet me at all, for she knows that she has shamed her family. She has been missing on the surface of our world for twelve years."

"With all due respect, sir, no one was looking for her. Also...why didn't you know that she was made the queen of the entire northern part of your world?"

"We do not possess mass communication technology. If I had known, she would have been stripped of her royal rank and shunned by the village of her birth." Makora turned to Deanna again. "Again, I must apologize for my people's hostility towards you, Counselor."

"There is no need, sir." Deanna paused, now remembering that she had an extraordinary experience while unconscious. "Ambassador… there is something that I wish to talk about. It's about your planet. I learned something quite incredible while I was still unconscious."

"What is it, Counselor?" Makora asked curiously. Dr. Crusher was nearby, waving a scanner over Shavara.

"I was contacted telepathically by the creators of your world...the ones who made Vaal."

"I don't understand. The creators of our world? I have always thought that Vaal was the creator and sustainer of our world."

"He might have been the sustainer, sir, but he was not the creators. They spoke to me."

"What did they say?"

"They said they made three worlds. Their first creation was a planet in the Omicron Delta region, dubbed by Starfleet as the "Shore Leave" world. It's an amusement park-type planet they made just for relaxation and entertainment. The technology was quite extraordinary. After their success at manufacturing that world, they made yours." Deanna paused, trying to remember specific details of her incredible telepathic encounter.

"And the third world?" Crusher asked, looking just as dumbfounded as the ambassador, now taking readings above Shavara's head.

"You are going to find this hard to believe, but their third world nearly wiped them out. The third planet they made carried a deadly organism. The third planet was named Losira.*

Crusher's jaw dropped.

"Deanna, I read long ago that the creators of that world are extinct."

"Who are the beings who made these planets, De-ann-uh?" Makora asked, still trying to get a handle on this astounding bit of information.

"They call themselves the Calandans and they are certainly not extinct. Many died of a terrible disease that was in the form of bacteria when they created Losira, but some stayed on their home world. Through the centuries, they decided not to come in contact with others so they would not take the risk of spreading the deadly disease. They had wanted to come back to your world to repair the damage done by Kirk, but were afraid that they might spread the disease to your people."

"That is kind of them, considering our people have already suffered from many diseases since Vaal was deactivated. Are they aware of what happened to us?"

"Yes, they are. I was also told that your entire world is one great big ball of machinery, like a Borg sphere, the surface covered up with a mixture of organic matter and complex machinery, meant for planetary defense."

"Wow, Deanna! That's incredible!" Crusher said in amazement. Dr. Selar walked into the room and raised an eyebrow, joining in on the conversation.

"I have also discovered something quite astounding. That poisonous plant we beamed aboard is not living matter. It is also artificial. I have done a complete analysis of it and what I found was astounding. It is totally mechanical in nature. Only the poison is real. Apparently, it is one of many tools that ambassador Makora's world used for planetary defense."

Makora frowned, still trying to get a handle on all this incredible new information.

"If all of this is true, Counselor, then what about all of us? How did we get here to Vaal?"

"I don't know, sir, but we can make an educated guess. You might have all been transplanted here from another planet or perhaps you all are Calandan descendants who stayed here to mind the machinery. Some died off, while others survived and thrived."

"I like the idea of being a descendant of such noble creatures." Makora said softly.

"It is also quite logical. It is also logical to assume that throughout the eons your people who have been on Vaal have developed your own culture and your physical appearance was altered slightly by the beneficial effects of your sun and your environment. Your bodies have adapted to the paradise your ancestors made for you. Your white hair is the natural result of your exposure to sunlight."

"Sadly, our world is no longer the paradise it once was." Soon after he spoke, they realized that Shavara was regaining consciousness.

*"That Which Survives"


	9. The Face of Fear

The Children of Vaal (Revised)

Chapter Nine

Shavara was being pursued in her dreams by a lustful stranger on a dark winding path. She had no desire for a mate, but the man insisted that he was her husband. His oily mannerisms made her very fearful and anxious and she tried her best to evade him. This seemed to get him even more excited as he continued stalking her. Fearing his intentions were less than honorable, she started to run, but tripped on a non explosive rock and fell forward. Before she hit the cold ground, the stranger grabbed her from behind and flipped her over, pinning her down as he sat on top of her. She screamed as he tried to kiss her. He was much stronger than she, so she closed her eyes in resignation, certain now that he was going to do something nasty to her.

"Relax, my wife." He said breathlessly. "Your protestations of not being my wife are very effective at turning me on. Do not deny Akunna of his nightly pleasure."

She felt his hands go under her blouse and she screamed herself awake.

It took Shavara a few moments to realize she was somewhere else. The stranger was gone and her eyes focused on strange round overhead light fixtures. During those moments, her fear from her nightmare was replaced by bewilderment. There were other people in the room, but they did not accost her. One of them spoke, relief in her voice.

"Oh, good, she's coming to at last!"

"Beverly, she was having a bad dream just before she regained consciousness." Another female voice announced softly.

Shavara felt someone squeeze her hand and she whimpered with renewed fear. At first, she thought it was the evil man who wanted to mate with her in her dreams. She pulled her hand away and started to cry. She tried to sit up in an effort to get away, but was hit with a wave of dizziness and intense pain.

"She's terrified!" The second woman who had spoken announced with concern.

"It does not take a Betazoid to realize that, Counselor. Shavara, my child, do not fear. I am your father. No one will harm you here." His recognizable gentle voice calmed her a little, but she was still wary.

"F...Father?"

"Yes, I am here, little flower. Look at me, honey. Have courage."

She cautiously opened her eyes.

"Father...where am I?"

"I will tell you if you promise not to be afraid."

"I am already afraid." When she looked at the kindly face of her father, some of her trepidation left her. "I'm on that ship in orbit...aren't I?"

"Yes, my child."

"Why am I here? We have healers on our planet. What do they want of me? Are they here to finish what Kirk started?"

"They want nothing of you, sweetness. You were nearly killed by falling debris. No, that is not why they are here. The Children of Vaal destroyed the newly built Federation embassy."

"Our own people did this? I find that hard to believe, Father. Why did the Starfleet people abduct me?"

"You were not abducted, my precious incarnation. You were rescued. They beamed you aboard because you are my daughter. Tell me, little one...what were you dreaming about? Something was frightening you."

"I...I was being chased by a stranger. He tried to mate with me."

Those present noticed the startled look on Makora's face.

"Did he have a name?"

"He did….He called himself Akunna. He claimed to be my husband. Father...what could that mean? I do not have or desire a mate, especially not one like him!"

Makora's expression darkened.

"My daughter, I know who that is and he will pay for what he has done with his life. He is obviously married to your sister. Did he defile you?"

"No, but he wanted to. Father...you are not making much sense. Shalana has been dead twelve anno-cycles."

"No, little rainbow. She is alive. She faked her death and killed most of her Starfleet shipmates. She came here in a cloaked stolen Starfleet shuttle and is now in hiding."

"That is why Starfleet is here?"

"Yes."

"They will not hurt me?"

"No, my daughter. They will not hurt you." He watched as she closed her eyes, now with relief. "They saved your life. You must rest, my sweet girl. Do not worry. I will be with you."

"Father...I am afraid to sleep. I do not wish to encounter that terrible depraved man again."

Makora noticed a Vulcan medical officer enter the room. She obviously overheard their conversation and stepped forward.

"Forgive the intrusion, sir. I am Doctor Selar. It is possible that her head injury has caused her to tap into her assailant's dream frequency. With your permission, Ambassador, I can give Shavara a gentle mind meld to repair her brain damage caused by her concussion."

"You can do that?" Makora asked with a mixture of astonishment and hope.

"I can. It would take me a few minutes to prepare."

"Dr. Selar," Crusher spoke softly. "Shavara is not human. Have you melded with a Vaalian before?"

"Negative, but I have examined her physiology. Many humanoid life forms have similar circulatory systems. I am certain that I will encounter no difficulties."

"Very well, Doctor Selar." Makora answered. "If you can help my beloved daughter, you have my permission to meld with her." Makora had tears of relief in his tired eyes.

"Thank you, sir." Selar bowed her head and left the room to meditate for a few minutes.

Shavara had heard many horror stories about humans and now realized that most had been exaggerated. She caught a glimpse of Doctor Crusher and was startled by her appearance. She had never seen anyone with red hair before. She had another question on her mind.

"Father..."

"Yes, my child?"

"Who were those people you were with on the surface of our world?"

"I was not on the surface, little rainbow."

"But...but I saw you! You were with an Andorian and a Klingon."

"You saw someone who took my form, my child. He is a shape shifter named Norz. He was one of the survivors from the Pegasus. The captain did not wish to put my life in danger."

"I see….and the others?"

"Mr. Worf and Lieutenant Tola. They are security officers who had beamed down to find a sample of a shooting flower to cure a shipmate from the deadly poison." Makora glanced up at Troi, who smiled. Crusher waved a scanner over Shavara's head and also gave her a gentle smile.

"Who is the fire-haired one with the scanner?"

"That is this ship's chief medical officer. Her name is Crusher."

Makora saw renewed uneasiness in her eyes.

"Why do you look like that?" He asked gently.

"What has she crushed to earn that name?"

Beverly couldn't help but chuckle. She smiled with amusement as she finished her readings.

"That is only my surname, Miss Shavara. I don't even crush aluminum soft drink cans." As Crusher spoke, Selar re-entered the room and announced she was ready for the meld.

"Will it hurt?" Shavara asked, still experiencing pain from her head injury. Dr. Crusher did not want to give her pain medication, for fear that Makora may think she was trying to poison her.

"No, it should not hurt. Will you trust me? I will have to touch your head to perform the meld."

"I...will trust you, Doctor." Shavara closed her eyes as she felt cool long fingers gently press down on her skull. After a few minutes, the fear she had been experiencing left her and she felt as if her body was floating in a pool of warm water. The pain from her injury subsided as well as the Vulcan doctor went to work. She fell into a deep restful sleep.


	10. The Romulan Connection

The Children of Vaal (Revised)

Chapter Ten

Captain Jean Luc Picard waited anxiously as Admiral Margaret Blackwell appeared on his com link via a scrambled and secure channel in his ready room. Because this was for captain's eyes only, he had secured the door from the bridge personnel. Being that she had used a secure channel meant that this wasn't a social call, even though they had been friends for many years. He had guessed what it was about. If the counselor's night visions were true, that the planet below was a hollow ball filled with technology far in advance of anything the Federation was capable of, then the Vaalians were in very grave danger if hostile races such as the Romulans were to get wind of it. Even though the Vaalians were barely above "stone knives and bear skins" in their technical knowledge, they stood the chance of being attacked, enslaved, destroyed or even assimilated if word got out about the extraordinary nature of their world. Prior to the admiral's call, Picard had done some more research on Losira's world, the last planet that the Calandans had manufactured, and found out to his astonishment that during Kirk's era, Starfleet had reverse-engineered the technology used to create the image of the long-dead remaining "survivor" named Losira, and that from that reverse engineering, developed the holodeck. Of course, Starfleet had eliminated the dangerous defensive weapon set up by the Calandans of cellular disruption, but the basic technology of the holodeck came from that artificial world of long ago. As the admiral's image appeared on his small desktop viewing screen, Picard greeted her pleasantly.

"Hello yourself, Captain." Admiral Blackwell had a serious expression on her face. "As you have probably guessed, this is about the Romulans. Intelligence reports that they are probably in orbit around Gamma Trianguli VI right now."

"That is why you used a secure channel. Admiral, the inhabitants of this world have petitioned Starfleet Command to change the official name of their world to Vaal many times. In the interest of diplomacy, I believe we should be honoring that request."

"Yes, I know. It is just force of habit for me to call it by the original name, and since this is a secure channel, there is no harm done. I know we must ease tensions between our two peoples so that we can begin to build trust again. I am glad that you have already secured the trust of Ambassador Makora and his daughter Shavara. By the way, how is she doing?"

"She is recovering in sickbay, Admiral, as well as the ambassador, who collapsed from exhaustion soon after Shavara fell asleep last night. She will be soon well enough to be discharged from sickbay."

"Why was the ambassador so tired? Is he going to be all right?"

"Dr. Crusher reports that he hadn't eaten or slept for three days. He was very worried about his daughter."

"I see. Captain, about the Romulans: it is your job to keep the Vaalians safe from a possible invasion and to keep the Romulans from finding out about the true nature of the planet Vaal."

"Admiral, the vast majority of the Vaalians do not know the nature of their world. I have asked the ambassador to keep quiet about it for his people's safety. He has agreed to do so."

"Very well. If the Romulans are under cloak and in orbit, they must not find out what lies beneath the surface of that world. You know how such knowledge could be transmitted in a short amount of time. Have the Vaalians allowed them access to the machinery?"

"No. They don't allow non-Vaalians to even set foot near the main access point they once worshiped as a god. It is off-limits to all off-worlders."

"Good. I'm relieved about that. Make sure that the Romulans do not get wind of the extraordinary nature of the Vaalian home world and defend those people from any hostile acts the Romulans might make. Those are your orders."

"Understood, Admiral. By the way, I don't think Vaal is completely dead."

Blackwell smiled.

"Neither do I. If it were, then the planet itself would stop revolving on it's axis and everyone would die. However, I still feel that the less the Vaalians know about their home world and what lies beneath their feet, the better off they will be. It is to their advantage that the majority of them do not know the true nature of their world. Despite what some of them did, they are generally a peaceful people who were wronged when Kirk violated the Prime Directive. Since their world is in Federation space, we must find a way to secure peace with them. Good luck in defending these people, Captain. You are going to need it. Oh, one other thing: has the fugitive been found yet?"

"Not yet, but we are following up on leads in order to apprehend her. If she is in league with the Romulans, she might be found more easily. Right now, it's like trying to find a very small needle in a very large haystack. I will keep you informed."

"Very well. I wish you success in your efforts. Blackwell out."

Counselor Troi had been released from sickbay. Picard had ordered her to her quarters to avoid contact with Shalana's children. After a while, she sensed that they still had hostile feelings and intentions towards her and the rest of the crew. Apparently, they were not totally satisfied with killing fake humans in the holodeck. She began to wonder why they still hated them. The crew had been very kind and gentle towards them since their arrival on board the ship. Soon, she began to sense something else: something even more malevolent. There was a presence nearby and it was strangely familiar to Deanna. She grew increasingly certain that the Romulans were also here under cloak and that an old enemy was there as well. She soon realized that this presence she felt was none other than Toreth, the Romulan commander Troi had fooled into believing that she was a member of the Tal Shiar.* It was now coming together for Troi. It was obvious that Toreth was out for revenge for that deception. She wanted to tell the captain of her suspicions, but it was very late. It would have to wait until morning. Besides, Worf had posted a security detail outside her quarters and she sensed that the children were asleep in their guest quarters.

When Shavara awoke, she saw Dr. Selar and Counselor Troi standing on each side of her bed. She was expecting to see her father as well, but to her shock, he wasn't there. She sat up carefully. The pain in her head from her concussion was gone, but she did feel a little dizzy. Selar spoke softly.

"Did you sleep well, Shavara?"

"Yes. Where is my father?"

"He is in the bed next to you."

"What happened to him?"

"He collapsed soon after you went to sleep after the Vulcan mind meld." Troi gently answered instead.

"He was exhausted." Selar added, glancing at him with seeming concern. "He was so worried about you that he didn't eat or sleep for the last three days."

"He loves you very much, Shavara." The counselor added, not letting on about her concerns from the previous night. Shavara relaxed and settled back down on her bed.

"I know. That is so like him. He has been overprotective of me ever since he witnessed my mother's death and we thought that my sister had been murdered by Starfleet." She looked back at him and saw his chest rise and fall. "Will he be all right?""

"Yes." Troi answered with a gentle smile. "You are doing better too."

Dr. Crusher walked in as they spoke.

"Deanna, I thought you were in your quarters."

"I was. The captain gave me permission as ship's counselor to make our guests feel welcome and secure."

As she said that, the yellow alert alarm went off. A Romulan ship had just decloaked right off their starboard bow.

* "Face of the Enemy"


	11. What Are Friends For?

The Children of Vaal (Revised)

Chapter eleven

Shavara now stood beside her father's bedside and shook her head sadly. Despite the fact that the fire-haired doctor said that he was going to recover, he looked worn out and pale. She was now fully recovered from her injuries from the explosion on the surface of her world, but did not want to leave his side. Because he was with her all the time during her recovery, she found it only fitting that she should remain in sickbay with him. The medical personnel readily agreed and let her be, only occasionally stopping by to take overhead readings and to monitor his condition. At last, Makora awoke and smiled at her lovingly.

"My daughter, you look unhappy." He observed weakly.

"You should not have done this to yourself, my father."

"I know. I was worried about you."

"You worry too much, my father. One of these days, you might kill yourself."

"My sweet girl, I have no intention of doing that. Where is Captain Picard? I wish to speak with him."

Dr. Crusher overheard the last part of their conversation.

"I will call him for you." The good doctor tapped her communicator on her chest. "Crusher to Picard."

"Not now, Doctor." Picard replied, his attention divided as the face of Commander Sirol appeared on the main viewing screen. Picard had ordered the shields up and the ship was now at red alert, the crew now at battle stations. They were prepared for anything, now that the Romulans had encroached into Federation territory. So far, the Romulans had not made any hostile moves, but that could change in an instant. "Check your alert status indicator. We are a little busy up here."

Crusher glanced up at the alert status indicator above the entrance to sickbay and realized that they were at red alert. This always made her anxious, especially now that they had a diplomatic tiger by the tail. The alarm did not usually sound in sickbay for the benefit of their patients.

"Sorry, sir. It can wait. The ambassador is awake and wishes to speak with you when you have the time."

"Acknowledged, Doctor. Picard out." He closed the link with Crusher and scowled at the appearance of Commander Sirol on the main viewing screen.

"Captain Picard," Sirol greeted benignly with a sinister smile. "We meet again."

"Sirol, what the hell are you doing in Federation space? Do you wish to start a war?"

"This is a non-aligned world, Captain. You have no jurisdiction here. We do not recognize your claim on this area of space."

Picard glanced at Worf and told him to switch to yellow alert but to maintain battle readiness.

"Whether you recognize it or not, this is Federation territory. I ask you again, Sirol. What are you doing here?"

Sirol knew this day would come. He had been quite amused that the former ensign now turned fugitive wanted to destroy the Pegasus and was more than happy to oblige in her efforts to strike back at Starfleet for the deaths of her people and also found it a great way to get even for their apparent violation of the treaty of Algeron. He and Toreth were also good friends and they were instrumental in helping Shalana with developing a phasing cloak for the shuttle craft called _Rainy,_ so she could return to her home world in victory. They had been friends with the Vaalians for many years, after discovering that they had no love for the Federation. The old adage of "The enemy of our enemy is our friend" rang true in this case. He was also satisfied that the uncloaking of his ship had the desired effect of distracting the humans. As they spoke, Toreth had secretly beamed into Shalana's children's guest quarters, giving them a tool to destroy the Enterprise, thus killing several birds with one stone. The Romulans gave Shalana what she wanted and, in turn, they would rid themselves of the Enterprise and Toreth would have her revenge.

"We have established a relationship with the Vaalians, Captain. Besides, up until recently, the Federation did not...what is the expression...oh, yes...give a rat's ass about them."

"That is not true, Sirol. The Vaalians asked us to stay away from their world and we have honored that request up until now. They asked us to retrieve a Starfleet shuttle craft with Romulan technology, which held one of their people. She is a wanted criminal and we are also here to apprehend her."

"One man's criminal is another man's hero, Captain. I don't believe you will ever find Shalana. On her planet, she is much honored for avenging her god machine."

"She is not honored here, Commander. Leave now or we will open fire."

"We are here at the Vaalians' request as well, Captain. We will not leave until our business with them is concluded. If you fire on us, we will retaliate."

Lieutenant Tola had just entered the bridge with a very worried look on her face.

"They know, Captain." She interrupted softly.

Picard glanced back at her and saw her alarmed expression. He put the link on mute.

"What do they know, Lieutenant?"

"They know about the planet, sir. They want its technology. I read in the commander's mind. This ship is in very grave danger. With your permission, sir, I would like to leave the bridge and stop Shalana's children from planting a conventional bomb, given to them by another Romulan named Toreth in engineering near the warp core."

Picard, although startled, appreciated her telepathic ability.

"By all means, Lieutenant. Worf, please accompany her. Also, make sure Deanna is all right."

They both nodded as they quickly left the bridge. Picard took the connection off mute.

"What was that about, Captain?" Sirol inquired slickly.

"Security just informed me that they have figured out what you are up to, Sirol. You won't get away with it."

"We shall see, Captain. Good day." With that, the screen returned to space view and the Romulan ship re-cloaked.


	12. The Kids Are All Wrong

The Children of Vaal (Revised)

Chapter 12

Akunna knelt at Shalana's feet, all ready to confess his crime of nearly violating her twin sister in his dreams. Because he and Shalana were now only able to consummate their union in this manner, having borne the allotted limit of children a Vaalian couple could have in their waking world by law, he looked forward to their nightly dream trysts. He thought she was playing a new game with him, dressed in a sexy native costume. However, forced relations on someone one was not married to was a serious crime. Once he found out that Shavara was not his wife, there was no excuse for what he had done. His wife's sister had never appeared in his dreams before, but he should have known. She had been so frightened of him and his advances that she had screamed herself awake. It had been a couple of days since the dream encounter, and his wife seemed a little cold and distant towards him, so he thought that he had better confess and beg her forgiveness. He loved her very much, and remembered when she chose him as her husband. Since she was presumed dead by her family, she could not make the customary announcement of her engagement to him to her village or to her father. He was proud to have been chosen by her, and hated the humans as much as she did.

Shalana was a little angry with Akunna and disappointed with their children's seeming failure at killing the unwelcome visitors. She already knew what Akunna had done, witnessing his dirty deed in her dreaming state as well. It was an understandable mistake on his part and she almost felt sorry for him as he groveled at her feet like a whipped puppy, but then thought it was noble of him to finally come clean.

"Speak, my husband. What have you done?"

"My wife, I may have made a terrible mistake. I almost forced myself on your injured sister in my dreams. I beg forgiveness."

"You have it, my love. It was an easy mistake to make. We are identical twins. However, should you encounter her again and if she permits it, you must apologize to her. My father, however, probably will not be so forgiving. Judging from her reaction to you, my sister is probably still a virgin, unaccustomed to such things. If Makora wishes it, he could have you put to death for what you have done. I do not wish your death, so stay out of his sight."

"I shall and thank you, my beloved mate." He smiled at her as he got to his feet. "I know that your father is the head of your clan and of your village. He has the right to mete out any punishments for those who harm his kin."

"For the past few days since my sister was reported injured and beamed aboard that Federation ship, I have thought about what we have done. We are both guilty of inflicting harm on other Vaalians in our attempts to dispose of the human invaders. My sister is important to me, and should not be thought of as collateral damage. I am relieved that she still lives. We must get my kin off that ship so we can destroy it. When the ship that bears Kirk's ship's name is destroyed, that will send a message to the Federation that they can no longer ignore us, trifle with us, or interfere with our culture. The people of Kirk must pay for what they have done."

"You will get no argument from me, my love. However, haven't they already paid? We have been at war with them for over seventy-five years and just killed Kirk's engineer."

"True, but to them we are glob flies.* This starship in orbit must be destroyed. That will show them that we mean business." She paused in thought for a moment. "Akunna, do not ever try to defile my sister again. If you do, I will have you executed myself."

"And I would deserve it. You have my vow that it will not happen again. If I should encounter her in my dreams again, I will listen to her protestations."

"I accept your vow, my husband. If either of us are caught, we will have to pay for what we have done. I have no intention of being caught. On another matter, what say you about my Romulan friend Toreth? Was she successful at reaching our children?"

"She has. She is very resourceful. Our children will be successful as well at defeating the humans, now that she has given them the necessary tool to do so. Our first born told me via a Romulan communicator that Toreth left for them that he plans now to kill the captain of the Enterprise first."

"A lofty goal. I am proud of him. I know that it is extremely difficult for someone to beam aboard a Federation starship once they have raised their defensive shields, but knowing Toreth and her determination to get her revenge against the dark haired dream intruder, she will find a way."

"My love, why are your kin still aboard that vessel? It seems to me the longer they stay on board, the more dangerous the humans may become. In fact, your father and your sister might already be dead. Our children informed us that they have not been allowed to meet their aunt in their sickbay."

"If they are dead, then Picard and his minions will deserve to die at our hands."

"Agreed, my beloved." They both looked up to the ceiling of their fortress, both hoping now that all was well with their people and their children on the orbiting ship.

Makuta and his siblings bowed in reverence as Toreth appeared in a shower of transporter sparkles in their midst. She told them that she did not have much time, the diversion created by Sirol would only last a few minutes, but did manage to give them an incendiary device to plant next to the warp core and instructions on how to do it. When she left and beamed aboard the uncloaked Romulan craft at the close of Sirol's and Picard's conversation and at Sirol's signal, Makuta's sister Seletha spoke to him.

"Makuta, do we really have to do this? These people have not harmed us. In fact, I rather enjoyed their iced cream that they gave to us."

"I liked it too, Seletha but they may have harmed or killed our aunt. For some reason, they are refusing to let us see her. Besides, I was not completely satisfied with killing fake humans made of light on their holodeck, and neither was our mother when we talked with her after Toreth left."

"But is it not still wrong to harm those who have not harmed us?"

"I have the authority here as first born, Seletha. They have harmed and killed our people when they destroyed our god machine. They must be punished. All of you, it is past time for revenge against the humans. Once this ship is destroyed, the Federation will not be trying to apprehend our mother again."

"Others might come, my brother." Mathari, the second born spoke up.

"Then they will meet the same fate as the Enterprise."

* A Klingon insect, half the size of a mosquito. ("The Outrageous Okona")


	13. They are for you, Romulans

The Children of Vaal (Revised)

Chapter 13

Young Makuta's plan to murder the captain was easily derailed by security and by Troi, who sensed the young Vaalian prince's evil intent. She now knew why the Vaalians wanted her dead. They were in league with Toreth, the Romulan commander who was deceived into thinking that she, who had been kidnapped and surgically altered to pass as one of them, was a Tal-Shiar officer. Toreth was exercising her Romulan right of revenge for that deception, having lost her rank after Troi disappeared from her bridge. * Worf grabbed the young man from behind while Lieutenant Tola searched for the Romulan bomb on his person and deftly defused it. The boy was put in the brig with his grandfather's and aunt's permission. Makuta, seeing that his aunt and his grandfather still lived and were not harmed, then realized that he was wrong about the humans and that his parents, who were still at large, were probably wrong about them as well. The young prince's siblings had been in agreement with his second-born sister Seletha and were not held accountable for his actions. However, they were escorted back to their guest quarters under guard.

Makora and Shavara were out of sickbay now, in their guest quarters. At last, Makora was able to speak with Captain Picard through a two-way communications terminal. There was a lot of tension among the Enterprise crew when the Romulans cloaked, but all seemed reasonably calm at the moment.

"Now that we have time to chat, sir, what was on your mind in sickbay?"

"It is a little thing, Captain, but something that has been on my mind for a long time. You see, before Kirk left our world, he gave to us some of the literature of your world and there was one book called the Bible that Kirk mentioned."

"Yes? What about it?"

"Please do not be offended, Captain Picard, but I read the first few chapters of that book, especially your creation story. I tried very hard, but I could not find the passage where it says your Adam and Eve ate an apple."

Picard smiled, relief in his voice.

"It's not there, Ambassador. We made it an apple throughout the centuries and it's a tradition. I know it just says a piece of fruit."

The Ambassador smiled back.

"I have also looked into the history of your Earth, Captain. For centuries, your people thought your tomatoes were poisonous. The fruit in the Garden of Eden may have more likely been a tomato than an apple."

"That thought had occurred to me too, Ambassador." He paused for a moment, seeing an amused look on the ambassador's face. "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Thank you, no, Captain. I will leave you alone for now. Thank you for taking the time to clear this up for me."

"My pleasure, Ambassador. Now, we have to deal with the Romulans."

Soon, Troi sensed that there was something odd happening on board the cloaked Romulan vessel. Something or someone had deactivated the cloaking device and two of them had immediately and uncharacteristically beamed down beneath the planet's surface in a panic. Soon afterward, the counselor had sensed that their lives had been painfully extinguished. Soon after that, via their sensors, the Enterprise crew realized that the remaining Romulans were being attacked by something from within the uncloaked vessel, their lives ending in agony. Right after that, a black vertical line briefly formed on the Enterprise bridge and an image of a Vaalian woman appeared. Troi gasped, recognizing her from a photograph of Makora's supposedly deceased wife Sayana. Worf instinctively withdrew his phaser from its holster, and Picard gave him a disapproving look, telling him to hold his fire. He looked at Troi questioningly.

"You aren't going to believe this, sir, but she looks like the ambassador's deceased wife and that it's like she's not even here. I get no thoughts or emotions from her. It's like she's a holographic projection."

Picard looked back at the new arrival.

"Greetings. Who are you?"

"I am who I appear to be, Captain Picard, but I am not really among you. That is exactly what I am, Troi : a holographic projection. Soon after I was revived from death, I learned that we Vaalians are all really Calandans. I have been sent to speak with you in this manner. We have disrupted the cells of the Romulans' bodies. They are no more and no longer a threat to our people."

"I see." Picard paused, looking her over in astonishment. "Are we considered a threat to you as well?"

"At first you were, but no longer. Since your arrival after the death of Scott, you have not made any hostile moves towards our people. You are to be commended for that. However, you must not beam down to the planet's surface. The ones who revived me are very advanced and powerful and will see to Vaal's needs."

"Do your people still suffer from the disease that nearly wiped your species out in Kirk's era?" Riker asked.

"We no longer die, but are carriers. The Calandan technology enables us to communicate and defend my people and will also repair the damage done by Kirk. Do what you have to here, by finding my wayward fugitive daughter, but do not stay too long. If you do, you will put yourselves at risk. I wish to return my grandchildren to our world. They do not belong here."

"Sayana, were you aware that Makora is here on this ship?"

The image smiled.

"Yes, of course I am. Please do not tell him that I am alive just yet. Let me appear to him when the time comes."

"Very well. With all due respect, ma'am, the children are in danger of being hurt or killed by their parents if they find out that they failed in their mission to kill me and destroy the Enterprise."

"They are my grandchildren, Captain Picard, and they will be safe with us under the surface. We will take care of them while still in holographic form. I assure you that no harm will come to them."

"How are we to find Shalana?"

The image of Sayana smiled again.

"Enlist the help of your engineer; the one called Norz. He has visited our people in their dreams as well, under the guise of my husband. I suggest that the shape shifter pose as Shavara. Since most of my people still fear and hate you, you can tell them that you have already captured Shalana and are torturing her with Klingon pain sticks for information about the Children Of Vaal and have killed my husband. That will get Shalana's attention and she would probably try to mount a rescue mission. You can capture her then."

"That would entail some risk, Sayana. What if your people believe the lie that we are torturing Shavara—I mean Shalana and get angry with us and attack us like they did with Scott?"

"It will be all right, Captain. They cannot do harm to the mighty and powerful Enterprise, and many still think you are gods. My people the Vaalians are hundreds of your years behind you in technology. The ones known as Calandans will not interfere and most of my people do not know we are here. We want to keep it that way. Their anger will also convince Shalana that her sister is really being hurt. It will work in your favor."

* "Face of the Enemy"


	14. A Successful Ruse

The Children of Vaal (Revised)

Chapter 14

The holographic image of Makora's wife vanished off the bridge soon after their brief conversation with it and soon the security alarm went off and it was reported that the Vaalian children and the young prisoner in the brig had disappeared as well. Ambassador Makora and Shavara stared in aghast silence at the empty brig cell that only moments before had held their kin. Puzzled and concerned by this sudden development, Makora turned to the Andorian female security officer who had doubled as their guide to the brig.

"What have your people done?" Makora asked in a suspicious tone of voice.

"I can assure you, Ambassador, that whatever this was was not us. Let me contact Captain Picard." Makora nodded as she tapped her communicator.

"Lieutenant Tola to Captain Picard. Sir, what is happening? The ambassador wishes to know what has become of his grandchildren."

"The Calandans have transported them down to the planet's surface, Lieutenant. Please escort the ambassador and Miss Shavara to the bridge."

"Acknowledged, sir. We are on our way. Tola out." She bowed to Makora and Shavara slightly. "This way please."

On the bridge, Counselor Troi, who had fully recovered from her brush with death, was sensing renewed fear on the planet, but it wasn't being directed towards the Enterprise crew but at something on the surface. However, she also sensed a great deal of rage and hatred from the Vaalians, following the false announcement that the Enterprise crew was torturing one of their people and had murdered the ambassador and Shalana's children.

Data's brow furrowed at his readings.

"Captain, this is puzzling."

"What is, Data?"

"I am sensing a marked drop in the Romulan ship's power emanations. Something from the surface of Vaal is draining all systems, including life support." Data paused, re-checking his sensor readings. "Captain, this is extraordinary. Every bit of power has been siphoned off from the Romulan ship. It is now completely dead."

"That isn't possible, Data." Troi said in astonishment. "The artificial quantum singularity they use as a power source cannot be shut down by any known means."

As she spoke, Makora and Shavara entered the bridge.

"Ordinarily, I would agree with you, Counselor. However, these are not ordinary circumstances." Data replied thoughtfully.

"The Calandans are much more advanced technologically than we are, Counselor." Picard added softly. "They could have found a way."

"Why would they drain the power from the Romulan ship?" Troi asked.

"There are two possibilities, Counselor. For one, it could be that they knew that there was no use for life support for a dead crew. Also, they might have considered the possibility that Shalana would try and board that ship and use it against us in retaliation for harming her sister." Riker speculated, glancing at Shavara and giving her a smile. She blushed, but smiled back shyly.

"In addition to renewed hatred of us, I also sense a renewed fear from the inhabitants, but it is not directed at us. Something new is happening down there."

"Quite true, Counselor." Makora replied. "I have been in contact with my other advisers on Vaal. They tell me that the machine's eyes have begun to light up. Maybe that is what Troi is sensing."

"Ambassador, do your people still think that the machine known as Vaal is a god?" Picard asked with concern.

"Some still do, Picard, but most do not. However, to see Vaal's eyes flash after so long would be frightening to my people."

"It would be frightening to anyone, Ambassador."

"I am curious, Ambassador." Worf chimed in. "Why would the Calandans attack and kill the Romulans? I thought your people just hated humans."

"There are ancient tales about the Romulans visiting us in the dim time, Mr. Worf. It was said that they tried to invade our world and enslave the population. It was at that time that the people we now know as Calandans put a stop to that invasion and built the advanced planetary defense system known as Vaal. When Kirk and his people showed up, Vaal must have mistaken them as invaders and conquerors as well."

On the planet's surface, Shalana was enraged when she learned that the humans had killed her father and children and were torturing her beloved sister, obviously mistaking her for her twin. She felt she could not sit by and do nothing, and also blamed the Starfleet people for killing the Romulans and disabling their ship. She felt she had no choice but to mount a rescue operation. Akunna offered to accompany her, but she was suspicious that it might be a trap and asked him to stay just in case. She knew from the Romulan sensors that Toreth had provided to her that she would suffocate if she beamed aboard the Romulan ship. Toreth had also supplied her with transporter technology and an arsenal of Romulan disruptor pistols. She took one with her and set coordinates for the Enterprise brig.

Unknown to her, her old friend Norz had already transformed himself into Shavara. Troi had advised him how to act to make it appear that he had been tortured. He now lay in wait in a fetal position in one corner of a brig cell, a phaser hidden away on his person. He had easily transformed himself to look like Shavara, complete with her native costume she wore at the open air restaurant where she worked, still stained with her blood. Dr. Crusher had helped as well, completing the illusion that Shavara had been whipped and beaten.

As a very angry Shalana materialized into the brig, she quickly shot the security guards on duty dead, not knowing that they were holographic projections. The captain did not wish to endanger any more Starfleet officers, and knew that Shalana was likely going to be quite violent. Shalana then shut off the force field and touched her sister's wounded shoulder gently.

"Oh, my poor sister! What have those Gorn shits done to you? They will pay with their lives. Do not worry." She added, watching as the person she thought was her sister stirred as if from a light sleep. "Do not worry, sister. I am getting you out of here. I will kill them for what they have done."

Norz unfolded himself from the fetal position and spoke to her softly.

"Your devotion to your sister is most admirable, but you will do no such thing." Before Shalana could react, Norz whipped out his hidden phaser and stunned her. She collapsed with a gasp into his lap.


	15. The Transponder

The Children of Vaal (Revised)

Chapter 15

Shalana's first sight upon awakening from the alien phaser stun was that of a fire-haired human woman with a medical scanner in her hand. On the outside of the brig cell she was in, Counselor Troi immediately sensed her fear and loathing as the Vaalian girl tried to choke Crusher. Thankfully, she was stopped from reaching the doctor's throat by a security force field surrounding her bed. The captured fugitive looked a little disheveled, but none the worse for wear. Her snow white hair was in a disarray and her war paint on her face was smudged. She struggled with the force field until she realized the struggle was futile.

"Report, Doctor." Captain Picard ordered. He was standing next to Troi and Riker. Worf was at the force field controls. "Is she all right?"

Crusher recovered her composure quickly as the former Pegasus crew member glared at all of them.

"I think so, sir. It was taking an unusually long time for her to come to from the stun." She glanced back at Shalana warily. "I...was just trying to determine if she was injured somehow by it. I admit that I am not fully familiar with Vaalian physiology."

"Understood, Doctor." Picard said, giving Riker a glance. "Will, do you want to say something to her?"

"Yes, Captain. Hello, Shalana. It's been a long time."

"Go screw yourself, you Kirk!"

"She just tried to insult you, Will." Deanna said.

"Not much of an insult."

"It is to her. The Vaalians deem calling someone a Kirk to be akin to one of us calling someone Kodos the Executioner."

"Same old Shalana. Just as sociable as ever."

"Go to hell!"

"You will show the proper respect, Ensign." Picard said tersely. He turned to Riker. "Where is the ambassador and Miss Shavara?"

"They are on their way-"

"Don't pretend they still live, human!" Shalana shouted angrily. "It is obvious you humans plan to kill me too."

"No, it's not obvious at all. We do not kill or mistreat anyone, Ensign, even criminals."

"You are the criminals! You murdered my family!"

"Your family is alive and well, Shalana." Norz said as he walked into the room. "Humans are not as cold-blooded as you think. Unlike Kirk, these humans spared my life when they found out what I was. Also, since their arrival to your planet, they have not harmed any of your people."

"You tricked me! Why?"

Troi sensed her astonishment at seeing her old friend again.

"We had to use deception to capture you before you killed any more people. Your father and sister are being escorted to the brig as we speak."

"If these human animals are so benevolent, where are my children?"

"They have been returned to a safe location on your world." Picard answered carefully, not wanting to let on that her mother was alive. He remembered that Sayana did not want it known yet.

"I am going to escape this cage and kill you all!"

"You will not be going anywhere, Shalana." Crusher said. She glanced at Worf. "Worf, maintain the bed's force field and let me out of the cell." The Klingon complied and watched as Crusher quickly exited the cell. He turned the entry field back on as she did. "Now you can lower the bed's field." As it dropped, Shalana stood and rubbed her tingling arms and legs. She continued to glare at them with intense hatred. She had meant what she said before she left her home planet to rescue who she thought was her sister. She did not want to be captured, but remembered that she had the means to escape in case she was.

"I know you did not wish to be captured, Shalana." Norz added as gently as he could. "What means of escape are you going to employ?"

"I almost forgot about your annoying telepathy, salt monster. You betrayed me to these vermin. Why?"

"To bring you to justice for murdering your ship mates. You nearly killed me and your sister."

"Too bad I didn't succeed at killing you and Riker."

The first officer sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Consider yourself under arrest for murder and sabotage of a Federation starship, Ensign." Picard said stiffly.

"Foolish humans!" She snarled. "Do you really think you have the ability to hold me here? I do not believe you about my children being alive and I see no evidence that my father and sister still live either." She glowered at Norz. "Because you sided with these Denebian slime devils, your life is now forfeit and our friendship is ended!"

Before they could react, she pressed a hidden button on an elaborate thick bracelet she was wearing and immediately disappeared in a shower of transporter sparkles. Makora and Shavara walked into the brig cell just in time to see her vanish. Norz stared in dismay at the empty cell. Too late, he realized that she had activated a transponder.

"I am sorry, Captain. I should have known what she was going to do."

"I don't blame you, Norz. We all underestimated her ingenuity. It is apparent that she learned a few Kirkish tricks while serving as a Starfleet ensign. It could also be that she could block certain thoughts from you."

"Now what do we do?" Crusher asked

"That's a good question, Doctor." Makora said. "Shalana is very clever."

Akunna was at the transporter controls when his wife materialized. She was visibly shaken and agitated.

"Beloved, are you all right? What happened up there?"

She composed herself quickly. "Yes, I am all right. They stunned me and put me in one of their brig cells. The salt sucker is still alive and was on that ship. He pretended to be Shavara."

"The creature you befriended on that starship you were on betrayed you to the humans?"

"Yes. He is a coward. If I encounter him again, he will die at my hands."

"What of our children? Where are they?" Akunna asked, helping her off the transporter platform.

"The humans claimed that they were here on Vaal. They are not?"

"I do not think so. No one has seen them. They might have been murdered like the Romulans were."

"If they did, and I think it is likely, they will pay for that crime as well."

"According to our sensors they gave to us, their ship's orbit is beginning to decay. My love, you once told me that your friend Norz can assume any form at will. How will you know it's him?"

"I got to know him pretty well on the Pegasus. I learned how to recognize him in whatever form he takes." She paused in thought for a minute. "We must destroy the Enterprise for our people."

"My wife, that ship is a huge fortress and they apparently have many powers. I have a better idea. Let's start small by killing the surviving members of Kirk's landing party. We still have those thought enhancers that the Ferengi sold to us. * We can attack them from a great distance. The two who still live are old and frail. This might finish at least one of them off."

* "The Battle"


	16. The Death of McCoy

The Children of Vaal (Revised)

Chapter 16

For the past several nights, Leonard McCoy was experiencing frightening and inexplicable dreams. Each night, he was being chased by bronze-skinned white-haired beings with blow guns, explosive rocks, sharp two-edged clubs and phasers. The beings looked vaguely familiar to him, but he struggled without much success to remember where he had seen them before. The dream tonight was a true nightmare and he at last remembered. He had seen the god machine Vaal with it's eyes glowing white-hot, it's breath of fire like a solar flare, brutally attacking his fragile aging body.

" _OH GOD, NO! GAMMA TRIANGULI SIX!"_ He screamed. He felt a sharp pain in his chest and everything went black for what seemed to him to be only a few moments. Then, he felt cool long fingers on his temples and soon realized he was being given a Vulcan mind meld.

At the same time, the three telepaths on the Enterprise-D were experiencing the same horrifying nightmares. They also witnessed the last moments of Admiral McCoy's life ebbing away. They all sensed the doctor's pain and anguish and the intense regret at what he had unknowingly brought about on Gamma Trianguli Six.

Spock had also received the same thought transmissions. He was more puzzled than disturbed by them, for he did not recall the people who had sent them. However, he sensed that McCoy had been deeply traumatized by the disturbing night visions. Soon upon awakening from them, he received news via subspace that the doctor had suffered a massive heart attack and was in a shock-induced coma.

The shuttle craft _Sagan_ settled on the landing pad of Starbase Twelve. The base was a large man-made satellite, in orbit around Alpha Centauri's largest planet, a gas giant twice the size of Jupiter, and, to the humans, a monstrous and awe-inspiring sight in space. The base was home to many elderly retired Starfleet officers, and it was equipped with pressure domes and medical facilities. Spock disembarked and was greeted by an elderly woman and an attractive younger woman, who greeted him first and said her name was Ensign Fox. She reminded Spock of Christine Chapel. The older woman peered at him with obvious interest.

"You are Spock?" She asked, stepping closer for a better look at him.

"Yes, I am Spock. Who are you?"

"I'm Commodore Joanna McCoy."

Spock raised an eyebrow in surprise. So this was Joanna, McCoy's daughter. He had been told to expect to meet her when he landed, but did not know what she looked like in person. Despite her advancing years, which Spock estimated were somewhere between seventy-five to eighty Terran years, she looked quite healthy and active. He had done some research before leaving Vulcan and knew that she was the product of McCoy and a Fabrini woman the good doctor had married years ago.* Her expressive hazel eyes were filled with tears of concern for her father, who lay in a deceptively peaceful pose in one of the station's intensive care beds. Ensign Fox spoke up.

"I am sorry to inform you both that there is nothing we can do to bring him out of the coma."

"Are you sure of that, Ensign?" Spock asked.

"Yes, sir." Fox looked back at Joanna for confirmation, and the older woman nodded, a tear escaping from her care-worn eyes. The younger woman continued. "I regret to inform you that he is now beyond whatever help standard medical care can provide."

"Acknowledged, Ensign. Commodore, do you think a mind meld might help him regain consciousness?"

"I am dubious of that, Ambassador Spock. It's as though he's refusing to awaken. Before this, despite his advanced years, my father was in reasonably good health. I don't understand what could have brought him to the brink of death, but Miss Fox told me he screamed out the name of a planet a few light years from here."

"Gamma Trianguli Six?"

"Yes, that's the one. Why would they do this to Dad? He never hurt anyone."

"With your permission, I will attempt a meld to find out the answer to that question."

Joanna nodded and wiped a tear. Neither Spock nor the others present in the room were aware of it, but the scene between the two of them was soon to be witnessed by the telepaths on the Enterprise-D. Spock prepared himself mentally for a few minutes, then gently applied his fingers to McCoy's temples. He began the meld, reaching into McCoy's troubled mind, deeper and deeper.

Finally, the scene for the unseen witnesses changed. At the very limits to the old man's mind, at the swirling gray mists on the border of what appeared to be a steep chasm, Spock made contact with the one who had, for many years, been both his good friend and antagonist. The old doctor turned to greet him and they locked eyes for a moment.

"Oh, hello, Spock. Long time no see." McCoy greeted him with a weak, crooked smile.

"Quite true, Doctor."

"Short and to the point, like always."

"Some things never change, Doctor."

"I take it you are here to rescue me...to bring me back to consciousness."

"Correct."

"That's nice of you, Spock, but not this time."

"Doctor?"

"I'm an old man, Spock. Old and tired and dying. I have lived too long. The past has caught up to me and I found out that I made a terrible mistake. We have done a far worse thing than Kodos. We nearly destroyed a world. It is time I paid the price for the crime of which I am guilty."

"I, too, received the same strange telepathic visions, Doctor. I am also puzzled by the method by which they were transmitted to us from so far away. Whatever it is, you do not have to bear the blame alone."

"I don't know how it was accomplished either, Spock, but I am solely responsible for giving Jim bad advice all those years ago. You were right and I was wrong. We should not have interfered with the culture on that planet. Now I have to pay the price, my old friend."

"Doctor..."

"Spock, please feel free to call me Bones."

"Very well...Bones."

"And now it is time for these old bones to be planted. I am ready to die and do not want to continue."

"So I cannot help you?"

"Yes, Spock, you can."

"How?"

"Let me go. Use your Vulcan abilities to help me pass away. I cannot live with what I have done."

"As you wish...Bones."

"And when I am no more, remember me fondly as a true friend. One more thing, Spock..."

"Yes?"

"If this is all true and not just the product of a tortured conscience, make things right on that planet, if you can. Tell those people I am sorry, if it will do any good. Jim and I both made the stupid mistake of applying human standards to a non-human culture. You are not at fault. You tried to warn us and we made fun of you. That was also wrong." McCoy paused for a moment, a pained look on his worn face. "So long, Spock."

"Goodbye, Bones...my friend." As Spock vacated the doctor's mind, they all could hear Miss Fox tell Joanna that her father was dead.

* "For the World is Hollow and I Have Touched the Sky"


	17. A Meeting of Minds

The Children of Vaal (Revised)

Chapter 17

The following morning was a somber one for the crew, especially for the telepaths involved. The captain sat in silence in the observation lounge, but he was not alone. Troi, Tola, Norz, Dr. Crusher and Ambassador Makora were also there. Troi looked like she was about to cry. Crusher had been summoned to this meeting because the three telepaths present had all reported splitting headaches the previous night before they went to bed. She found that very troubling and had her suspicions that the Vaalian terrorists were using Ferengi thought enhancers. They all had pensive and concerned looks on their faces and they remained silent for a few minutes. Picard decided to speak first.

"I think you all know why we are here." They all nodded soberly in agreement and Picard stood, straightening his jacket in the process in his customary way. He noticed a tear fall from Deanna's eyes as he addressed Makora. "Ambassador, I have just been contacted by Ambassador Spock of Vulcan. He is on his way here. Will your people accept him when he arrives?"

"The ones who are not terrorists will, Captain. Most are too preoccupied by new developments on the surface of our world. It seems that Vaal has been revived and has activated a beam of some sort. It is directed into space."

"Our Mr. Data has informed me that the beam is a repulser beam, directed at that inert Romulan ship. He told me that the empty craft's orbit was beginning to decay. The beam is directing the craft away from your planet. It is no longer threatening to crash on your world. It would have caused more death and destruction if it had crashed."

"I...understand. Vaal is to be praised for protecting our people. About Spock..."

"Yes?"

"I am sure he is very angry at the loss of his friend. Will he take out his anger at us?"

"Vulcans are not like humans, Ambassador. They are in complete control of their emotions. He seemed more puzzled and concerned than angry. He will not harm anyone. He does not remember his last visit to your world. I am sure he will want to know why his friend was killed in such a brutal manner."

Makora blushed. "I am ashamed, Captain, that flesh of my flesh would do such a thing. It was not necessary."

Tola picked up in his mind that he had not seen Spock in seventy-five years. She tried not to smile as she read in his thoughts that the word "spock" in the ambassador's language meant idiot. Picard noticed the amused look on her face, however, and gave her a puzzled look.

"Lieutenant, why are you smiling?"

"A thousand pardons, sir. I just read in the ambassador's mind that the word "spock" in his native tongue translates to "village idiot".

Picard smiled back briefly. "It is no wonder that the surviving recording of the original landing party showed the people laughing when his name was mentioned. That is very amusing. However, Vulcans are hardly idiots." He glanced at Dr. Crusher. "Doctor Crusher and I believe that the Vaalian terrorists down below have acquired Ferengi thought enhancers and have used the devices on the last two surviving landing party members from Kirk's expedition."

Makora covered his face with his hands in shame.

"I am sorry, Captain."

"It's not your fault, Ambassador. We don't hold you accountable."

"In my culture, it is my fault. I raised her to fear and hate humans."

"Sir, your other daughter didn't turn into a terrorist." Crusher offered gently. "By the way, why isn't she here?"

"She is more ashamed than I. She chose not to come to this meeting."

"I understand, sir."

"We must find Shalana and destroy those devices, but I am not sure how." Makora said urgently.

"I have an idea." Norz spoke up softly.

"Let's hear it, Mr. Norz." Picard ordered softly.

"If I remember right, transponders like the one Shalana used still employ rubindium crystals.* We can use the ship's sensors to track her down by locating the crystals in her transponder."

"Yes, indeed they do, Mr. Norz." Crusher responded instead.

"Rubindium crystals are not native to Vaal." Makora added, taking his hands off his face and looking hopeful.

"Then there should be no problem tracking her down by locking onto them. That is brilliant, Mr. Norz. As soon as this meeting adjourns, make it so!"

Unknown to them, Shalana had rigged the thought enhancers to eavesdrop on their conversation by locking onto the Enterprise crew member's com badges. She had decided that in order to escape detection that she would beam herself onto the shuttle craft Rainy and use the phasing cloak to pilot her way out through the bulkhead of the starship. The cloak would also block her transponder signals.

Makora told Picard to remove his com badge, fearing that they were bugged. He told him after they took them off that Shalana might think that the repulser beam was destroying the Enterprise. Picard then cleverly ordered the power to be cut so she would be deceived into thinking that the ship had been damaged. He was anticipating her next move.

* "Patterns of Force"


	18. Sayana

The Children of Vaal (Revised)

Chapter 18

Sayana knew what had happened and was also very ashamed that her first-born daughter would murder a frail and defenseless old man. She remembered McCoy well. Despite his terribly ill-conceived ideas, he did not deserve to die the way he did. Calandan technology was very advanced and it helped the creators of Vaal do amazing things. For example, she had learned that Vaal's technology had provided her people the ability to enter each others' dreams and that the ability was not a natural trait of her people. Vaal could also focus on and monitor the dreams of a single individual. They therefore knew Shalana's plans in advance. It was now time for Sayana to act. She would appear to Makora and the others on the starship very soon. She knew of their failure of their first attempt to capture her wayward daughter and now felt it was necessary to help them re-capture her.

For a few long moments after hearing her father's voice, Shalana and Akunna sat in stunned silence. They also listened in surprise as Shalana's father suggested that they take off their com badges so they could hear them no more. They were both puzzled as to why Makora would help them.

"So...your father lives. They did not kill him. It seems obvious that he is a traitor to his people by helping these filthy humans."

"I do not believe that, Akunna. This is some kind of a trick on Picard's part. They could have simulated his voice, or messed with his thought processes. I have heard of their neural neutralizer device.* They might have used one on him."

"But...we killed McCoy. Are we not murderers as well? We also still do not know for certain the fate of our children or your sister."

"Are you getting soft on them, Akunna? No, it was not murder. It was justice. It was a long overdue execution for the crime of genocide against our people."

"I am not getting soft. It's just that your father sounded ashamed-"

"Enough!" There was an expression of anger on her face. "He could have easily been coerced to say that. It is now time to get aboard the _Rainy_ and bring it to the surface of our world. I will turn it into a weapon strong enough to destroy the Enterprise."

"Very well, but I must inform you that our sensors are reading a marked drop in power emanations from the enemy ship."

"Then the rumors of Vaal's reactivation must be true. But why has He not destroyed the Enterprise?"

"Perhaps He is waiting for you to do so or your father and your sister to vacate the ship. If He has been restored, He will know that His people are being held there."

"True enough, I suppose. Once we secured the shuttle craft, we will kill those who are holding them and rescue my father and my sister."

"And our children?"

"Our new sensors the Rihannsu have provided have only picked up two Vaalian life signs. I think that they either killed them or they are somewhere safe on our world. I would like to think the latter."

"Me too, my beloved. If you are planning to leave for the shuttle now, perhaps you should leave your wristlet of authority behind so that they cannot take it from you. I will hold it in safe keeping until you come back."

"No, Akunna. I will need it in case something goes wrong and you can beam me back like you did before. Also, once I am aboard the _Rainy,_ I will turn the phasing cloak on and they will not be able to find me. I will pilot the craft right through their bulkhead."

Captain Picard continued his discussion with Makora and his crew in his ready room, after Worf and Tola scanned it for any hidden listening devices. Dr. Crusher, Shavara and Geordi LaForge had also joined the conversation, each leaving their com badges in their quarters.

"So, Captain, what are your plans to re-capture Shalana?" As Makora asked the question, the familiar sight to the humans of a vertical black line appeared right behind him, and Sayana appeared in a flash of light.

"Leave that up to me, my beloved." With great astonishment and fear, Makora turned to look at who had spoken. He stared at her in shock and then fainted.

"Father!" Shavara glared at the humans for a moment, thinking that this was some kind of cruel holographic trick. Her people did not believe in ghosts, but she could well understand why her father would be so frightened. "Why did you do this?" She asked as Crusher flew to his side and took out her medical scanner.

"They did nothing, my dear daughter. I see you have grown into a beautiful young woman. I am who I appear to be."

"Impossible! My mother died many annos ago! The dead cannot come back and communicate with the living!"

"You are right, but I am no longer dead. The Calandans revived me."

Picard addressed Dr. Crusher.

"Is he all right, Doctor?"

"No, but he will be. He's in shock. We have to get him to sickbay."

"No thanks to you! What a cruel thing to do!"

"Shavara, they did nothing." Sayana said. "I was waiting for the best time to appear again so I could help Picard's people re-capture your sister. By the way, Captain...thank you for your silence."

"Again? What do you mean by again? If you are truly my mother, why would you appear this way?"

"Because I still carry the disease that killed me, dear daughter. I did not want to infect anyone with it."

Crusher stood as Makora was carried back to sickbay on a stretcher. She then spoke to the holographic image of Sayana.

"I am curious, Sayana. What disease did you die of?"

"I died of something called Sukorus disease."**

"That's an extremely rare blood disease, but it is not contagious. You could have appeared in bodily form and no one on this ship would have contracted it."

It was Sayana's turn to look astonished.

"I did not know that. Are you sure?"

"I am positive." Crusher went to a wall communicator. "Crusher to sickbay. What is Ambassador Makora's condition?"

"This is Dr. Selar. The ambassador regained consciousness a few minutes after his arrival. He is asking for Shavara."

"I will be right there! Captain, I apologize for my outburst." Picard bowed respectfully at her and accepted her apology.

Sayana suggested that Mr. LaForge could rig the controls on the _Rainy_ to make it look like the phasing cloak was still in operation, but to re-wire the controls to alert security of Shalana's presence. He had also removed some engine components so that she could not take off with it. Soon after their discussion, it was announced that Ambassador Spock had arrived in a Vulcan shuttle.

* "Dagger of the Mind"

** "Metamorphosis"


	19. Re-Captured

The Children of Vaal (Revised)

Chapter 19

Soon after Spock docked his Vulcan shuttle in the Enterprise-D hangar deck, he raised a curious eyebrow as he noticed a nearby shuttle being powered up. He also observed that it was the _Rainy,_ the shuttle he had read about in Captain Picard's report that was transmitted to him en route. He said nothing, but quietly made his way to the captain's ready room. He was going to inform Picard about it, but soon observed Shavara being escorted off the bridge by a female Andorian security officer. He stepped into the captain's ready room with a pensive look on his face. Picard greeted him at the door.

"Ambassador Spock, it was so good of you to come. Please have a seat."

"I had to, Captain Picard, at the behest of Admiral McCoy." Spock answered stoically as he sat down.

Troi sensed that he was reigning in some rather intense emotions at the loss of his old friend.

"We grieve with thee, Ambassador." She offered gently.

He gazed at her and kept his face expressionless, but she sensed that he appreciated that.

"That is most gracious of you, Counselor, but quite unnecessary. Those were the admiral's last orders to me before he died." He turned his gaze to the older Vaalian woman present. The captain told him that she had just beamed up from beneath the surface of her world. Spock thought he recognized her from the images Picard had transmitted to him before his arrival, but he had to be sure. "You are Sayana?"

"You know I am. It has been a longtime. Have you forgotten me?"

"Until a day or so ago, yes. My memory has been impaired over the years, Madam. I find it curious that you look like you haven't aged a day. Your daughter looks a lot like you."

"Actually, Spock, I have two."

"Indeed. My compliments."

"Sayana," Picard addressed her, concern evident on his face for Makora. "You picked a fine time to show up again."

"I know, Captain, but I felt it was necessary. I must help all of you to stop the violence on our world from further escalation. However..." She glanced at the entry way doors to the ready room. "...I did not wish to frighten my poor husband."

Troi smiled gently.

"I sensed that he was shocked more than frightened, Sayana."

The Vaalian woman smiled back at her.

"Thank you, Troi. Captain, your people have been most gracious. You are so unlike most of the Starfleet people we have been in contact with. Your silence was very much appreciated, and I now know you can be trusted. But... I realize that I made a mistake by not telling my beloved that I was alive. I am also beginning to realize that we are very much alike, in that we all make mistakes. Thank you also for not retaliating for Shalana's senseless acts of the murders of Scott and McCoy."

"We do not blame your entire race for the actions of a few terrorists, Sayana."

"I know, but Shalana is flesh of my flesh. In our culture, I am partially responsible for her acts."

"Sayana, I submit to you that that statement is illogical." Spock added calmly. "For most of your children's lives, you have been absent. Your progeny have minds of their own. You are not responsible for their poor decisions."

"Quite true, Spock." She smiled at his name. "Sorry. That never gets old. Your name means something very funny in my native language." She paused for a moment before continuing, her expression turning more serious. "I know that I made an awful mistake by not informing Makora that I was made alive again by our benefactors, the Calandans."

Crusher spoke next, standing at the entrance.

"It would have been wise to inform the ambassador of your status when he beamed aboard the ship."

"I agree, Doctor. Is he all right?"

"No, but he will be. Excuse me." Crusher smiled at her with compassion and then turned to a com panel. "Crusher to sickbay."

"Selar here, Doctor."

"First, has the medical information I requested about Vaalians been transmitted from Starfleet yet?"

"Yes, it has and it is ready for your perusal. I have read some of it and it is quite illuminating."

Crusher turned to the captain.

"The information is about Vaalian physiology. As you probably know, sir, Dr. Selar is authorized to view it. We will now be able to give Makora the care he needs to recover fully from his syncope." She spoke into the panel again. "Dr. Selar, what is the ambassador's present condition?"

"He is stable, awake, and a bit fearful."

"I will be there in a few minutes. Continue to monitor his condition until I arrive."

"Acknowledged."

Sayana deeply regretted appearing so abruptly in holographic form when she did. Right before that, she had considered appearing in his subconscious to let him know she was alive, but then thought better of it. He might have been more frightened or he may have thought it was just a dream of wishful thinking. Besides that, there wasn't time to set up the equipment necessary to do so.

"Captain, I have come aboard to help you locate and confine Shalana. She is, as you know, still at large."

Troi stood quickly, a startled look on her face.

"Captain...I sense her presence. She is on board somewhere!"

Spock frowned in puzzlement.

"Then, who was the young woman I saw earlier being escorted off the bridge into the turbolift?"

"That was Shavara, her twin sister."

"If that is the case, then I believe I know where Shalana is hiding. She is on the _Rainy._ "

Picard opened a channel on his desktop viewer.

"Picard to LaForge. Geordi, the fugitive is on board the _Pegasus_ shuttle."

"We know, sir. We have remotely locked the doors without her knowledge. She just tried to reactivate what she thought was the phasing cloak. Since it was non-functional anyway because of the explosion of Scott's borrowed shuttle, I rigged it to notify us of her presence."

"Very clever, Mr. LaForge. Do not let her escape. Issue phasers to everyone down there in the hangar deck and set them on heavy stun force. If she tries to escape, don't fire unless she's armed."

Sayana activated a wrist communicator.

"Makuta, this is your mother's mother. If your mother's citadel has been located by the equipment down there, activate the lightening bolt mechanism like I showed you. On my signal, aim it at Shalana's transporter on Vaal."

"I am ready, Great Mother."

"That's a good boy. You know that she has lied to you and that she no longer deserves your loyalty. She nearly murdered your aunt and is harming our people."

"Yes, Great Mother. We were all deceived. I pledge my loyalty to you."

" Watch for the signal I showed you for when she uses her wristlet device. When she does, destroy the Romulan transporter she has set up with a lightening bolt."

Makora awoke again after a nap to see his beloved daughter bending over his bedside in concern. He did not know what to think. What had he seen? Was it his imagination? No, he decided. His imagination wasn't that good. He hadn't thought of Sayana in annos. He was certain that she was long dead. He noticed the fire-haired chief medical officer and her assistant nearby. Crusher could be seen in her office through a window, peering intently at a computer screen. Selar was closer on the other side of his bed, taking readings from the panel over his head. She said nothing to him and was apparently trying to avoid eye contact. That was no matter to him, though. At least Shavara was there with him.

"Father...are you all right?"

"I...I am not sure, Shavara. I...thought I saw...I thought I saw...your-"

"You did see her, Father. I saw her too."

He closed his eyes with resignation.

"Then...we are both delusional. It could not have been her."

"She is alive, Father. I talked with her. She has transported herself onto this ship and is waiting to see you."

"But...she died of a horrible disease! You were so little...but you remember, don't you?"

"I have not forgotten. Dr. Crusher said that the disease was not contagious to either Vaalians or humans. The proof of that is we did not get sick with her when she died. The Calandans made her live again. Please believe that, Father. I will never lie to you and never have. Neither one of us has lost our minds. Also, the one called Spock is on board. He is waiting for you to recover as well."

"Were you frightened of him?"

"At first, but he was not angry and he spoke to me gently. I think he is nice. He has a silly name."

Makora smiled, remembering the first time he and his people heard it.

Shalana beamed aboard the _Rainy_ without incident. Everything seemed to be in order and there was no one in sight. She sat down at the controls and pressed the buttons for the phasing cloak. To her dismay, nothing happened. She then tried to lift off, but that didn't work either. She tried the cloak again. Panic gripped her and she pressed her transponder on her bracelet. Immediately, a powerful explosion registered on the still functioning sensors, emanating from the planet. Electrical feedback from it sent an equally powerful shock through her bracelet and knocked her to the floor, where she lost consciousness. Before passing out, she knew she was finished. What she did not know was that Akunna was killed by the lightening strike as it destroyed their transporter.


	20. The Replacement

The Children of Vaal (Revised)

Chapter 20

The Vaalian transporter had been located in an open courtyard at Shalana's citadel, high on top of a natural rock formation that resembled Earth's Devil's Tower. The floors were made of smooth polished granite. The Romulans had helped the terrorist group build the magnificent fortress that became Shalana's home. For years, they had known that most Vaalians hated humans as much as they did, and they were more than happy to assist them in their efforts to get revenge against what the Vaalians called the People of Kirk. Of course, they were also not above taking advantage of their naivety. The Romulans knew that the inside of the Vaalian home world was made of machinery that was far in advance in technology of their own or even anyone else for that matter and they wanted it. They had been ordered to take possession of Vaal any way they could. They did not anticipate that the creators of the machine were fully capable of defending their property and Vaal's primitive surface inhabitants. Their lives ended before they could get word back to Romulus. Their vessel remained in deep space, devoid of all its power. The Enterprise-D crew had thought of tractoring it back to Starfleet headquarters, but soon discovered that the repulsor beam the Calandans used had pushed the inert vessel into an asteroid field. Natural forces would probably destroy it and it was too dangerous to attempt a retrieval.

As Makora recovered from the shock of seeing his presumed dead wife again, his unconscious wayward former fugitive daughter was brought in on a stretcher. He was standing now, Shavara at his side as Shalana was placed on a bio-bed and Crusher turned on security restraints.

"What happened to her, Doctor?" Makora asked curiously. He had not yet been reunited with his wife, but Troi, who was also present, sensed that he was looking forward to it.

"The captain said that the Romulan transporter she was using was struck by lightening, sir. Shalana received a powerful electric shock from that bracelet she is wearing."

"Father, what did the doctor just do?" Shavara asked.

"She is just following standard procedure, daughter. She turned on a security restraint force field."

"Is that necessary? She is unconscious."

"Yes, it is, young lady." Crusher answered instead. "She has threatened to kill all of us. She could also be faking unconsciousness. It is better to be safe than sorry." Crusher passed a medical scanner over Shalana's motionless form. "Good. According to these readouts, she is completely blotto." Crusher turned to the ambassador. "I am curious about something, sir. Why did Shalana's group call themselves The Children of Vaal? According to surviving records, your people did not even know what children were."

Makora smiled.

"Over the long annos, our people had become accustomed to having children. Over time, the word became a part of our vocabulary." Makora moved closer to Shalana's bedside. "I must remove her wristlet. According to Vaalian law, it is mine now."

"Sir, do not remove it just yet. It might still possess a residual electrical charge. You might be harmed." Crusher then turned to Nurse Ogawa as Makora gratefully backed away. "Alyssa, please go and get a regular tricorder so we can determine if the bracelet is safe to handle."

"Yes, Doctor." The nurse nodded respectfully at the ambassador as she left the room.

"What a lovely name. In our language, it means shining stars. May I see my wife now?"

"If you are ready, of course you may. She is in a waiting area." As Crusher answered, Ogawa came back with the tricorder and handed it to the doctor. She passed it over the bracelet and took some readings. "Good news, sir. It is safe to touch. It's completely inert."

Makora approached Shalana once again. As a courtesy, Crusher dropped the security force field and Makora removed the bracelet from her wrist. Crusher started to treat some third degree burns that were present. As the ambassador removed the bracelet, Sayana was escorted into the room by Troi. She had an uncertain and somber look on her face as she approached. There were tears in Makora's eyes as he saw her. He wanted to embrace her, but at the same time still had doubts about her being his wife, returned to him from the dead.

"Sayana? Is it truly you?"

"Yes, my beloved. It is I." Sayana answered softly. "Please do not be frightened. I am sorry I startled you."

"It is not every day that I encounter someone who has died and been brought back. Where have you been for so long?"

"After I was lowered into Vaal's access point, I was brought under the surface of our world, where I was made alive by our true benefactors, the Calandans. I was taught everything our people needed to know about Vaal and its inner workings."

"Why do you look so uncertain?"

"I think I may have killed Shalana's Chosen One."

"Ah. Do not be concerned about that. Akunna was a criminal. It would not be the worst way to go for him. He tried to defile Shavara. I had the right under our law to kill him myself for that crime alone." He glanced at Shalana, then back at Crusher. "How long will she be out, Doctor?"

"At least six hours, sir."

"Shavara, I wish to return to the surface of our world. You stay up here where you will be safe."

"Beloved, we will transport to the area which is Shalana's fortress together and take possession of it." Sayana said softly.

"What do you plan to do once you are down there, my parents?" Shavara asked, worry in her voice.

"We will take Shalana's place as rightful rulers of her land." Makora answered. "They will respect me when I show them the wristlet. Also..." He glanced back at Shalana. "I intend to make the crew of the _Pegasus_ honorary Vaalians and turn your sister over to the Federation for well-deserved punishment."

Crusher tapped her communicator. "Crusher to Picard. The ambassador and his wife are ready to leave the ship for a while as our prisoner recovers from her injuries."

"Very well, Doctor. Is Counselor Troi still there?"

"Yes, sir."

"Have her escort our honored guests to transporter room one. What about Miss Shavara?"

"She is staying on board, sir."

"Very well. Will the ambassador be safe down there?"

"I will make sure of his safety, Captain." Sayana spoke into the doctor's communicator. Picard recognized her voice.

"I can also have a non-human security officer accompany you if you wish."

"That is very kind of you, Captain. However, it was I who sent the lightening bolt. We who are under the surface of Vaal have the capability of defending ourselves. Your security forces would be superfluous."

"Understood. Good luck down there."

"Makora and I shall return when Shalana regains her senses."

"Grand. Is Makora well enough to travel?"

"I am fine, Captain Picard. I thank you for your concern and your hospitality."

Sayana's Vaalian communicator beeped.

"This is Sayana."

"Sayana, this is Losira Two. You must return to under our world. Young Makuta thinks he is responsible for his father's death and will not remove his hands from his face."

"We will go there first, then. It is not his fault and I will comfort him. Was there enough genetic material to make a replacement?"

"No. According to reports that are now just going over our subspace radio, he was reduced to a pile of ashes by the lightening."

Troi interrupted in astonishment. It appeared that another mystery had been solved.

"Do you mean to say that your replacements are clones?"

"Yes, Counselor." Sayana answered with a smile. "That is exactly what they are. I am a clone as well."


	21. The Conversation

The Children of Vaal (Revised)

Chapter 21

Shavara stayed in the Federation starship's sickbay after her parents beamed down to their planet. For a long while, she had contemplated the events of the last couple of days. She was still trying to get a handle on the fact that her mother was alive and well, even though she was elated about it. However, she had mixed feelings about finding out her twin sister was alive. On one hand, she was a bit upset that Shalana had faked her death and killed many innocent people. On another, she was happy to see her again as well. She knew that her sister had shamed her family by mounting an, to her, unprovoked attack on the Federation embassy with a rock bomb, which killed not just human diplomats but many Vaalians as well. She also had been injured during the attack, but was fully recovered now. Curiously, Shavara watched as the Starfleet doctor she had come to trust and respect expertly healed her sister's injured wrist. Shavara no longer feared the Federations, but she was a little startled as she observed Ambassador Spock quietly and pensively entering the room. At first, he kept a respectful distance and did not speak. She was embarrassed when she recalled that she had seen the Vulcan only in her dreams, being mutilated in effigy. She had learned from Dr. Crusher that he had been Kirk's first officer. Shavara glanced back at Crusher and decided to address her first, averting her eyes at Spock's interested gaze.

"Healer, why are you being so kind to Shalana after what she has done?"

"It's my job, young lady. I heal the sick and injured. It is not my place to judge her. That is up to the ones who will be prosecuting her for the murders of her _Pegasus_ shipmates." Crusher met her gaze and smiled compassionately. "Besides...we have a diplomatic tiger by the tail. Your people would hate us even more if I did nothing and let her die."

"Die, Healer?" Shavara asked, startled.

"Yes. She received a very strong electrical shock that almost killed her. Also...maybe if we show her a little kindness, she will be easier to handle once she regains consciousness and learns of her husband's death."

"Judging from her previous reactions to your people, I would not count on that, Healer."

At last, Spock stepped forward.

"Miss Shavara..." he addressed her softly. "May we converse?"

"Of course, sir." Shavara answered, drawing back a little. "What is it you wish to talk about?"

Spock noticed her uneasiness, and halted his stride, not wishing to make her more nervous than she obviously was.

"I must admit that I am somewhat at a loss on how to proceed in carrying out Dr. McCoy's last orders. He told me to try and make things right on your world. I do not believe I can do much good."

She smiled a little.

"It was most brave of you to come here, Ambassador. If some of my people knew of your presence here, they might try to board this ship and kill you. Perhaps, however, your courage in visiting our world would be enough to end the long war between our two peoples."

Spock considered her words for a minute.

"It was not courage that brought me to your planet, Miss Shavara. It was mostly curiosity."

"Curiosity?" Shavara responded with surprise. "Surely you jest."

"Miss Shavara, I am a Vulcan. Vulcans do not jest. I did not remember very much about my first visit to your world. I was hoping that if I came here that this visit would refresh my depleted memory."

"You are not angry about the deaths of your friends?"

"I am more puzzled than angry. I have my anger under control." Spock paused for a moment before continuing. "My memory has been refreshed a little since my arrival. I must say, Miss Shavara, that I was rather displeased with myself for being involved in all of this."

"Ambassador," Crusher interrupted softly. "May I point out that, according to surviving records, you objected to Captain Kirk's actions that day."

"Oh, yes. Of course. However...I wish I could understand why Shavara's people hate us enough to kill us."

"I think I could help you about that, sir." Shavara answered softly, keeping her eyes down. She did not want to insult him by calling him by his silly given name, and did not wish to lose her composure during a serious conversation. "When Vaal the machine god was deactivated, the protections it offered against diseases and dangers from our sun were greatly diminished. My mother died of one of those diseases. Weather patterns also went crazy, according to my father. Many died of exposure to severe alterations in our climate. For example, none of our people had ever seen snow before, nor had we experienced the biting cold of what humans called winter. The Great Death made many survivors very angry and many plotted revenge, including my sister."

"When you first met us, Shavara, you were so terrified that you fainted dead away." Crusher added gently.

"Yes, I remember. I was not the only Vaalian terrified by humans, Doctor. I thought you were all here to kill us...to finish the job Kirk started."

"Captain Kirk made a very stupid mistake." Crusher said with a compassionate smile. "He violated our highest law of non-interference. We aren't here to hurt any of your people, Shavara."

"I know that now, Healer."

"I am beginning to recall more from our first visit." Spock said. "When we first arrived, your people were friendly and pleasant. Vaal was not."

"It was not?"

"Correct. It saw us as a threat to its hold on your people. It killed several members of our landing party before we knew about your people. It also siphoned off much of our ship's power. We tried to beam up when Vaal's attacks started, but could not because of the power loss."

"I never knew that. My father saw you as invaders. Now I see that your crew was only trying to defend themselves. I have learned that the creators of Vaal have returned and have revived some of Vaal's planetary defense systems for use in draining the power of the Romulan ship that was in orbit, much in the same way as it did with Kirk's ship."

"Quite true." Spock paused in thought for another moment. "The Prime Directive, however, was violated on your world. Captain Kirk should have been prosecuted."

"May I suggest that he has been for the past seventy-five years?" Crusher added thoughtfully. "I think it is past time for the war to come to an end...to bury the hatchet."

Spock raised an eyebrow in bemusement and Shavara nodded in agreement.

"An appropriate choice in terms, Doctor. Shavara...I think it is time also for Starfleet to issue a formal apology to the people of Vaal with regards to Kirk's error in judgment. Also, I would like to suggest that your planetary officials deploy warning buoys in orbit, to ward off other incursions from unwanted visitors and from meeting the same fate as Mr. Scott."

As he said that, Shalana was showing signs of consciousness.


	22. Family Reunion

The Children of Vaal (Revised)

Chapter 22

Captain Picard, Counselor Troi and their newest addition to their security staff, a telepathic Andorian female named Tola waited as Makora and Sayana re-materialized in transporter room three. Troi and Tola could both sense anxiety among the crew and great hatred and anger and frustration from the former ensign who was now conscious in sickbay. She had regained consciousness soon after Spock's conversation with her twin sister.

"Welcome back on board, Ambassador and Sayana. Madam, it's nice to finally meet you in the flesh this time." Picard greeted courteously.

"Thank you, Captain. We wish to tell Shalana that we have, with the help of the Calandans, severed her connection to the dream realm we all share as punishment for her crimes she has committed against her fellow Vaalians. Will you take us to her?"

"Of course. Come with us. Ambassador Spock is on board and has been conversing with your other daughter. He has been assigned guest quarters and is now speaking with Commander Riker, who has been filling him in about Shalana and about her hostile attitude towards the Federation. He served with her on board the _Pegasus._ "

"I had heard that Spock had arrived, Captain and have heard of Commander Riker. Our wayward daughter spoke of him often during her stay on board Pressman's starship. I am looking forward to seeing Spock again after all these years. He is a very brave man. There are many on our world who have the same attitude as Shalana. They do not know or care that he originally objected to what Captain Kirk did."

"That is an unpleasant fact, Sayana." Picard said as he led the Vaalians into the nearest turbo lift. "Kirk did violate the Prime Directive on your planet."

"Thank you, Captain." Makora said with a smile. "You are the first Human I have met from your Starfleet to admit wrongdoing on Kirk's part. I appreciate that."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Ambassador." Picard answered softly. He ordered the computer to take them to deck six. "Would it surprise you to learn that I actually met him?"

The Vaalians both furrowed their brows in puzzlement.

"How could you have met him, Captain? You do not look that old."

Picard smiled back.

"I'm not. I met him in a space anomaly called the Nexus.* In it, linear time did not exist. I learned that he was often reckless and liked to take unnecessary chances. He didn't often see the big picture when considering the consequences of his rash decisions. In addition to that, I don't think that he foresaw the disasters that resulted when he deactivated Vaal's planetary defense system."

"Yes." Makora nodded in agreement. "He thought he was freeing us from serving a mere machine."

Troi spoke up this time.

"If Captain Kirk were alive today, he would face a court-martial for his blatant violations of the Prime Directive. I am a little surprised, Captain, that Starfleet Command let this go unpunished."

"I have been in contact with them, Counselor." Picard answered. "They told me that they had not been fully aware of the damage to Vaal that was brought about until recently when the surviving records were re-examined at the behest of Ambassador Spock. We have learned that Kirk glossed over his report to Starfleet about what he did on this planet. Unfortunately, the statute of limitations has expired since his death. There is no way to punish a corpse."

"Quite true, Captain." Makora answered as they arrived at their destination, stepped out of the turbo lift and entered sickbay. As they approached Shalana's bedside, she glared at them hatefully. Security officer Tola was the first to pick up on the fact that she had been immobilized from the neck down by a drug instead of a security force field.

"Report, Doctor."

"I gave her a shot of triolene. It is an infamous neural paralyzer** that causes unconsciousness in humans. With Vaalians, however, it works by totally immobilizing them from the neck down. She will be unable to move for at least six hours."

"Why didn't you just use the security force field around her bed?"

"For several reasons, sir. For one, it works both ways. I had to tend to her injuries and the force field would have only gotten in the way. The shot has also rendered her incapable of moving or harming herself or others. Also, she can be transported directly into the brig without the risk of her escaping and causing harm to our medical staff or the crew."

"I will find a way to kill all of you when this drug of yours wears off, starting with you, you fire-haired wildebeest!" Their prisoner shouted hatefully through clenched teeth.

"Be silent, daughter!" Makora said angrily. Sayana stepped forward. Shalana ignored her parents and glared at Crusher.

"I will tear your head off and feed it to a Klingon targ."

"She saved your life, Shalana." Shavara said.

"She will live to regret it."

"I already have, you cotton-headed little toad." Crusher answered evenly. Makora and Sayana smiled with amusement at her insult. Tola read in their minds that they found it was only fair that the doctor should be able to return a much better insult.

"Where is the salt sucker? I will kill him first after I do you all in and then I will destroy your ship, Picard!"

"You will do none of that!" Sayana said. "You have me back, Shalana. There is no need for further violence."

"What are you? Some Federation trick?"

"No. I am your mother."

"You are not! My mother was murdered by the Federation! You are a fake, a hologram! Nice try, Picard, but it will not work. By the way, Picard, you also killed my husband. I was unable to contact him in the dream realm. You will pay for that as well."

"He did not kill your mate, Shalana." Makora said angrily. "Vaal sent a lightening volt and destroyed him along with your Romulan transporter."

"We have been loyal to Vaal, unlike you, 'Father'. He would never harm those who pay proper homage to him."

"Vaal is nothing more than a complex machine, daughter. I am your father. I have taken your house and your land. I would not be able to do that if I was not your father. As you know, it is my right to do so under Vaalian law. You have become the very thing you have hated. You have killed many of your fellow Vaalians and nearly murdered your sister when you dropped the rock bomb."

"You are no longer fit to be a part of our clan, Shalana." Sayana added sternly. "As of this day, you no longer are a member of our family. You are forever shunned from the village of your birth. No one will speak your name. We will hand you over to Starfleet for your much-deserved punishment."

Makora noticed the look on Shavara's face at the mention of Starfleet. Troi could sense that she wanted to say something and they let her speak.

"Father, I know you and mother are angry and that is understandable. However, have you forgotten that it is a custom of our people that all family members must agree to a banishment?" Her parents calmed themselves a little and looked at her with love on their faces.

"Yes, we have forgotten that, Daughter." He turned to Picard. "It is written into our law that if a Vaalian harms another and that person is forgiven by one who was harmed, they can remain in the village of their birth." He turned back to Shavara. "What is your choice, dear one?"

"Thank you for the choice, Father, but I cannot forgive her. To do so means that evil will triumph. She and her group must be punished."

"Punished for avenging Vaal?!" Shalana shouted angrily. "It is you who will pay for going against Vaal's wishes that all human invaders should be killed!"

"You are insane, sister. Vaal is just a machine and that is not his wish but yours. We have proven that to ourselves. I have made my decision."

"Very well, my daughter. Captain Picard, do with Shalana as you wish, but do not kill her. Killing her will only elevate her to martyr status among her followers. She must live with what she has done."

"We human beings no longer execute or mistreat prisoners, Ambassador, not even mass murderers like her. She will be transported by shuttle to the Federation's oldest penal colony and rehabilitation center."

"You mean Tantalus, Captain?" Crusher asked with a smile.***

"Yes, Doctor. I take it from the look on your face that you approve."

"Yes, sir. It's the perfect place for her. It's even better than Elba Two."****

* "Generations"

** "Amok Time"-Yes, I know the name of the drug was never mentioned in the episode. I extrapolated.

*** "Dagger of the Mind"

**** "Whom Gods Destroy"


	23. His Master's Voice

The Children of Vaal (Revised)

Chapter 23

" _Akuta..."_

It was a familiar voice that the former leader of the feeders of Vaal hadn't heard in a long time. Unknown to nearly everyone, he had survived the Great Death and had left his village to start the terrorist group called The Children of Vaal. It was early in the morning and Akuta was uncertain that the voice he had heard in his head was real or imagined. He had just lost his son and now had renewed hatred for the people of Kirk. The Great Death, he thought, had wiped out his entire village. Through the long years, he had gone mad from that hatred and he had become nearly a recluse. Shalana had been his protegee. She had become indispensable in his plans to bring the Federation to its knees. She had vowed to destroy the Federation one starship at a time. Akuta was aware now that Shalana was Makora's daughter, and that he would have to kill Makora to take possession of Shalana's fortress and finish the job she obviously couldn't. Even in his current mental state, he did not relish the thought, but in his mind, it was the only way to regain the power he had lost.

" _Akuta!"_

The voice was more insistent this time. Akuta sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes, which were redder than usual from a night of mourning. The white paint around them would have to be re-applied before he could face the day. He went into the bathroom and drew some water in the sink. His people had been forced to progress in technology and were now equivalent in knowledge to the late twentieth century, no thanks to the human invaders. He longed for the simpler time when his people still lived in huts and were cared for by Vaal. They had progressed on their own, but if it hadn't have been for human interference, they would still be enjoying the benefits of paradise. True, it had gotten warmer in recent weeks, but it was summer. It was supposed to be warmer in the summer. The weather had stabilized somewhat, but it still fluctuated wildly. Unlike Earth's weather patterns, Vaal had five seasons: Spring, Summer, Rainy, Fall and Winter. Akuta and many of his people were very angry that the human invaders had forced them all to progress in technical knowledge. However, there was the small consolation that soon they would be able to revive Vaal and take revenge on the humans on their own as well.

" _AKUTA!"_

Startled by the anger in the voice in his head, Akuta bumped it on the faucet. He now knew that it was a real voice that had spoken. With fresh tears of pain, he stood and backed away from the sink, rubbing the top of his aching head and touched his antennae. He had long ago considered having them removed, but didn't have the heart to do so. Besides, the healers of his village were afraid he might die if they were removed. Akuta never thought he would hear the unmistakable voice of his god again, but there it was.

"Vaal...you live?" He asked, still wincing with pain. He sat on the toilet behind him and put his hands over his face with respect.

" _I do. I have been revived by the Makers known as the Calandans. However...they do not yet know the extent of my abilities."_

"What is your wish, oh great Vaal?"

" _Shalana must be rescued and the humans in orbit above me must die. Sayana and Makora have betrayed us. They have used a small part of me to murder your son. They must be brought to justice for that crime."_

"Begging your pardon, my god, but how do we do that? We do not yet possess the ability to transport people like the humans do and Shalana's Romulan transporter has been obliterated."

" _My powers are more advanced than theirs, my child. Do you remember when Kirk's crew were stranded on me and could not beam back up? I caused their transporter to fail and have one of my own that the Calandans have forgotten. I will lock onto the Vaalians on the starship and will beam them down here."_

Akuta smiled a little.

"Please do, oh Great Vaal!" Akuta said reverently. The pain in his head had subsided. He noticed that Vaal had not apologized for startling him, but he didn't really need to. He was their god, after all.

It was early in the morning on the Enterprise-D as well. Counselor Troi could not sleep very well, and like Riker, did not like warm milk. Inexplicable anxiety was building within her consciousness. She could sense that something was about to happen...something dreadful. She decided to go to the brig to check on the prisoner. The Andorian security officer assigned to guard the cell was alert as she entered, but that came as no surprise to her. Andorians did not require as much sleep as other humanoids and Troi could sense that she was uneasy as well. However, everything else seemed calm in the brig and the prisoner appeared to be asleep. Her parents and her sister were probably asleep in their guest quarters as well. They were going to say their goodbyes to Shalana later on in the morning. They had already plotted a course for the Tantalus Penal Colony and the helm were awaiting departure orders from Captain Picard. Shalana had regained the sensations in her limbs during the night. She had not slept well either, but finally fell asleep around one o'clock ship's time. However, despite the outward calm in the cell, the anxiety Troi was feeling and sensing had intensified.

"Good morning, Counselor. I see in your mind that you are anxious about something." Tola greeted softly, not wishing to wake the prisoner. It was not because she feared anything from her. It was just that she had grown weary at the former ensign's continued insults directed at her and the rest of the Enterprise crew. She had considered stunning the girl, but she was not authorized to do so. Besides, Crusher was right. To shoot the prisoner while she still had the paralyzer drug in her system would be akin to cowardice. It might also pose a bigger problem with diplomacy. They were here to make peace with these people, not cause another war.

"I had forgotten that you were a telepath, Lieutenant." Troi answered with an uneasy smile. "No matter. Good morning to you as well. Yes, you are right. I sense that something is brewing on the planet below." Before they could continue their conversation, the prisoner suddenly vanished.


	24. The Dungeon

The Children of Vaal (revised)

Chapter 24

Shavara awoke the next morning and found herself alone in her parents' guest quarters. As she sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, she, at first, thought that they had merely awakened before her and were elsewhere on the ship. Soon, however, she recalled that she had had a vivid and disturbing telepathic dream: one in which her father and mother had been abducted from the ship at the same time as Akuta snatched away her sister from the brig cell. She knew of Akuta. Her father had spoken of him often when she was growing up. Worried now for her parents' safety and fearing the worst, she went to a nearby wash basin and splashed cool water on her face. She tried to calm herself and hoped that it had been only a dream and that her parents were still on board. She shuttered at the thought of the night vision. In it, Akuta was going to kill them if they did not confess that they had murdered his only remaining kin. As improbable as that seemed, there was something sinister and off-kilter about Akuta. Even though, generally speaking, Vaalian did not harm or kill Vaalian, Shavara sensed that he meant what he said and that her parents were in mortal danger for a crime they did not commit. Soon, she heard her door chime. It took her a few seconds to realize what it was, for she was somewhat unfamiliar with the sound.

"Uh...enter please." She responded with uncertainty. She had grown to trust the Federations and was no longer fearful of them. She realized that her sister had filled her head with many lies about them. She knew now that they were here to make amends for Captain Kirk's stupid mistake. She only wished now that more of her people understood that. The door swished open and Worf and Troi entered. Troi was first. She immediately sensed the Vaalian girl's anxiety and thought it was understandable. She also saw the same telepathic visions the night before, but there was more to hers. Troi also saw that the Calandans had prevented Shavara from being abducted from the ship, but they weren't able to stop Akuta from abducting her parents. Also, Norz, her sister's salt vampire friend, was unable to block this night vision, for the Calandan technology was more powerful than he was. Troi also learned that Shalana was planning to use Vaal's technology to remotely activate the auto-destruct mechanism on the Rainy to destroy the Enterprise-D from within. She had thought of destroying the Pegasus shuttle craft when she first assumed standard orbit twelve years ago, but she needed it in order to beam down to her planet. At the time, she had no way of destroying it remotely. Immediately upon awakening, Deanna called the captain and told him about Shalana's plans. Picard then ordered Mr. LaForge to dismantle the Rainy's auto-destruct mechanism. He was in the process of doing so when Troi paid a visit to Shavara in the guest quarters. They all breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that there was no way for Shalana to access the Enterprise-D's auto-destruct. Their starship was much more sophisticated than the old Constitution class vessel. It had safeguards built in to prevent tampering, and only command personnel had access to the ship's destruct systems.

"Good morning, Shavara." Deanna greeted pleasantly. "I trust you slept well."

"Not really, Counselor, but thanks for asking. Are my parents still on board?"

"Unfortunately, no. They were abducted last night. Your sister has disappeared from the brig as well."

"Shavara, do you know of a man named Akuta?" Worf asked curiously, having heard the name from Lieutenant Tola, who also had the same shared telepathic night vision.

"Yes. Father told me about him. He was once a leader among our clan. I have discovered recently that we are related by marriage. Akunna was his son."

"Do you believe your parents are in mortal danger?"

"I have no doubt of that, Mr. Worf. However...I must remind you that this is purely a Vaalian matter. I must figure out a way to mount a rescue myself."

"Your people tolerate non-humans on your world. I could accompany you in civilian attire."

"I appreciate your thoughtfulness and your courage, Mr. Worf, but you are still a Starfleet officer. Our people know of you and know what you look like. It could be very dangerous for you to transport down."

"There is also a possibility that Akuta might try and kill you too, Shavara." Troi said with concern in her voice. "I recognized the signs of insanity in him in that dream."

"Thank you for your regard for my safety, Deanna, but these are my kin. I have the responsibility to rescue my parents somehow and bring Shalana back to accept her punishment for the murders of her shipmates."

"I have a suggestion that might help you succeed." Troi said with a gentle smile.

"What is it?"

"We could have Doctor Crusher implant a subcutaneous transponder under the skin of your left forearm. It could act as both a beacon and a communication device for you."*

"There is also a fact that you are a fragile young woman, unskilled in the art of battle. You will need assistance with this task. How about letting Mr. Norz accompany you? He can easily disguise himself as a Vaalian."

"Those are very good suggestions and I accept, although I am not as delicate as you think, sir." Shavara responded with a grateful and relieved smile.

"I will contact Norz and he will meet us in sickbay. The procedure will not take long." Worf said, leading the way.

Makora and Sayana awoke in a darkened and cold room. At first, they could not see anything, but gradually their eyes adjusted to the decreased light. The room had stone walls and they were being restrained by some sort of force field. There was a very small rectangular barred window directly in front of them. A small amount of sunlight caste a shadow on the gray concrete floor. Soon, they realized that they were somewhere on the surface of their world. They could hear the familiar sounds of wildlife outside. In a few minutes, there was the sound of a metal key being turned inside a heavily fortified locking mechanism in a heavy wooden door. A silhouetted figure of a man entered and they soon realized that he was also holding a phaser rifle. Makora, uneasy, struggled to get free, but found that he and his wife could not move anything but their heads. Sayana addressed the shadowy figure, fear also building within her.

"Who are you and why have you done this thing?"

A bright overhead fluorescent light was switched on and they both squinted painfully. When their eyes grew accustomed to the increased illumination, they both gasped in astonishment.

"Akuta! You...live?!"

"I do, Makora. I am glad you recognize me. It has been a long time."

"You have not changed very much. Why are you doing this?" Sayana asked again.

"Because you two were on the human ship too long. I believe you conspired to kill my only remaining progeny."

"Akuta, we have known each other for countless moons. You should believe that we did not have anything to do with the death of your son." Makora said, still staring at him in disbelief.

"Then you let them do it."

"No!" Sayana responded emphatically. "It was an accident. The Calandans did not know that he would be manning the Romulan transporter controls. Please believe us."

"Why should I?"

"Because it's the truth! In all the eons that we have known each other, have we ever lied to you?"

"No. You have always been truthful...until now."

"All right, Akuta! You want more honesty?" Makora said, frustration and anger building in his voice. "I would have killed him myself. He tried to violate my daughter in her dreams."

Akuta lowered the rifle, which had been aimed at Makora's heart.

"Shalana told me of that. You may have been within your rights...but why did you let the humans send the lightening?"

"It wasn't the humans who did that. It was the Calandans. They were aiming for the transporter with Vaal's inner workings. Akunna was in the way."

"A likely story." Akuta said doubtfully, his face darkening. He lifted the phaser rifle again. "Any last words?"

Makora and Sayana exchanged glances in fear. There were tears in her eyes as Makora shut his in resignation. There was nothing more to say.

Suddenly, the voice of a young boy rang out.

"Stop, great father! Do not kill them! I wish to know my other set of great parents and they are speaking the truth!" It was Makuta, appearing in the dungeon in holographic form. "Vaal killed my father because of his sin against my aunt Shavara!"

* "Patterns of Force"


	25. The Rescued

The Children of Vaal (Revised)

Chapter 25

Norz stood on the transporter platform, still in his usual Deltan guise. He turned to Shavara, who was standing next to him to his left. She was finding it hard not to scratch the area where Dr. Crusher had inserted the subcutaneous transponder. The good doctor told her that the itching would diminish after a while.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Norz asked.

She nodded in the affirmative a bit anxiously.

"I was just about to ask you the same question."

Norz smiled in amusement.

"Yes, I know."

"You don't have to come with me, you know. This is mainly my mission. I am a Vaalian and these are my kin. Shalana must be brought to justice for killing her shipmates. My father made them honorary Vaalians."

"You forget that I was once a part of Captain Pressman's crew. That makes me an honorary Vaalian as well. It is appropriate for me to accompany you. Because of my shape shifting telepathic abilities, you stand a better chance of success."

"My parents' lives are in danger and my sister did threaten to kill you if she saw you again."

"I know that too. She will have to recognize me first. I must tell you some disturbing news. The captain is coming to see us off and I read in his thoughts that your young nephew Makuta has been injured by his maternal grandfather."

"Is he all right?" Shavara asked, horrified, but trying her best to keep her composure. Injuring a child was unheard of in her culture.

"No, but he will be."

"What happened to him?"

"Your father in law shot his image with a phaser rifle when he tried to project himself with Calandan technology into the area where your parents are being held prisoner. He is still alive, but in deep shock. The Captain was contacted by the Calandans-"

As if on cue, the transporter room door parted and Captain Picard entered the room.

"Akuta must be mad! Injuring a young one would be considered a serious crime. It should not go unpunished."

As the captain looked their way, Norz stood at attention and Shavara bowed with respect. O'brien, who was at the transporter controls, also stood at attention.

"At ease, gentlemen. I see you picked my brain, Mr. Norz. No matter. It is time to transform into Vaalian form. Set your phaser on stun and don't kill anyone with your special ability. Do not reveal your true identity unless it is absolutely necessary, and...stay alive."

"I will do my best, sir. We who are called salt vampires are not dangerous when fed. I have had my necessary daily allotment of sodium chloride this morning."

"Good. Be careful. Mr. LaForge was able to dismantle the auto destruct on the Rainy."

"Captain, I'm a little concerned about something."

"Yes, Miss Shavara?"

"What if Vaal still has the ability to extract the power systems from the Enterprise-D like it did with Kirk's ship and the Romulan one?"

"If it had that ability with this ship, it would have done so by now."

"Aye, it would have." Norz responded thoughtfully, transforming himself into Vaalian form. Shavara could not help but to stare in fascination as he transformed into her sister. Picard shook his head with a mixture of amazement and astonishment.

"Bon chance, both of you. Energize, Mr. O'brien."

Young Makuta had hoped that his paternal great father would not discover that it was really he, who, under the direction of the Calandans, accidentally committed patricide. Akuta regarded his great son lovingly at first, lowering his weapon slightly, but then he heard the voice of Vaal in his head again, which told him that his great son's image was nothing more than a Federation trick and that Makuta was responsible for his father's death. Akuta's eyes narrowed and hatred overtook him. He raised the phaser rifle and shot the image. Appalled, Makora and Sayana heard a terrified and painful scream and Makuta's image dropped to the floor and seemed to disintegrate. Makora stared in horror at the black spot where Makuta had been a moment before.

"You killed your own flesh!"

"That was not Makuta. It was a holographic Federation trick." Akuta turned to them. "Vaal told me you conspired against your fellow Vaalians by collaborating with the human invaders. For that reason, you are next."

"We heard the poor child scream in fear and pain!" Sayana said with dismay. "He fell to the ground! Would an image do that?"

"The child was speaking the truth, Akuta. Akunna's death was nothing more than an accident. You know that Vaalian does not harm or kill Vaalian! You are sick in the head!"

"It didn't look like a trick to me!" Sayana retorted angrily. "You could be put to death if he dies!"

"If it were really Makuta projecting himself somehow, then he deserved what he got. He killed his own father."

"We are not Klingons! You know very well he is only twelve annos old and is well before the age of accountability!"

Akuta glared at her with disdain and raised and pointed the phaser rifle at her. She looked away in fear and heard the sound of phaser fire. Soon, she realized that no beam hit her flesh. She looked back and fainted when she saw who she thought was Shalana, standing over Akuta's motionless form.

"Shalana?" Makora asked hopefully, glancing over with concern at his spouse, who was still being held in the force field as he was.

"No, sir. I am Norz. I have come to free you. Shavara is in the process of recapturing Shalana, with the help of one other of your very brave grandchildren."

"Is Akuta dead?" Makora asked, looking down at the former leader of the feeders of Vaal.

"No, merely stunned." Norz went over to Sayana and released the force field that was holding them. She fell like a rag doll into his arms. He managed to tap his communicator. "Enterprise, this is Norz. Mission partially accomplished. Have security personnel and medics standing by in the transporter room."

"Acknowledged." O'brien's voice responded.

"Four to beam up, Mr. O'brien."

"Energizing."

Makuta regained consciousness and found himself on a very plush and comfortable cot. A Calandan medic was scanning him with a medical tricorder. He tried to sit up but was hit with a wave of dizziness. He felt weak, frightened, and a little disoriented. He found that he ached all over. He laid back down again and closed his eyes, tears escaping down his cheeks. When he opened them again, he saw his two sisters at his bedside.

"Brother..." Seletha spoke first. "Are you all right?" She, too, had tears in her eyes, having just witnessed her grandfather try to kill him on a viewing screen.

"No...I am not." He admitted honestly. "He knows."

"He knows what?"

"Great father knows I killed Father."

"How could he know that? Besides, it was not your fault."

"It was! I killed him!" Tears formed in his eyes again.

"It was an accident."

"He needs rest, Seletha." The Calandan medic interrupted softly. She nodded.

"I must take Makuta's place." She looked down at her brother, who had a horrified look on his face.

"You could be killed, sister! Mother still hates the Federations. You should not risk your life because of her."

"Great father Makora wants peace, as do many of us. Seventy-five annos is too long for a war to continue. Mother must be stopped so the war can end. It is like that storm on that gas giant in the Sol star system, the one the humans call Jupiter. This war cannot be as endless as that storm."

"I just do not wish to lose any more of my kin." Makuta said plaintively, another tear escaping down his cheek.

"I understand, brother, but we must bring back peace to our world. It is a necessary thing to help recapture Mother."

"I am powerless to stop you, but I beg you to reconsider. Mother is no doubt in a very dangerous mood." He paused for a moment in thought and knew from the look on his sister's face that she was determined to do this. "Very well. If you must go, take your blow gun with you. I am assuming that Picard gave it back to you."

"He did. Do not worry so much, brother. I believe the element of surprise will be in my favor. I will go. Sapana will stay with you as you recover."

"Where are my brothers?"

"They are with the one called Spock and some Calandan engineers, making warning buoys in the form of satellites so other human-run ships will not suffer the same fate as that old man."

Frustration was building as Shalana worked at Vaal's newly discovered controls. She found that for some reason, she could not turn on the auto destruct on the Pegasus shuttle, so she started working on locating the Enterprise-D's destruct mechanism. She was encountering too many lockouts. As she worked, she didn't notice that her sister was standing behind her, brandishing a phaser until she spoke.

"Sister, what are you doing?"

Shalana turned her head to glance at her.

"I see you escaped your human captors. Nice going. Why are you pointing that thing at me?"

"I am trying to stop you from making another mistake. The humans have not harmed me. I repeat. What are you doing?"

"I am attempting to activate Picard's ship's auto-destruct."

"You should know you won't succeed. The Enterprise chief engineer is very resourceful. Stop this foolishness or I will shoot."

"The humans must die, Shavara. They have violated their Prime Directive and nearly destroyed our world."

"Ancient history, sister. Picard is different. He is more thoughtful and smarter than Kirk. These humans have not harmed us since their arrival. In fact, they saved my life."

"You have always been trusting and naive, sister."

"I know but I have changed. What you are doing and what you have done is wrong. I trusted you and you lied to me. These humans are here to make peace with us. Peace is preferable to war. End this. They will not harm us. They are not monsters. You and Akuta have killed two helpless old men and almost the entire crew of the Pegasus, but yet the Federations have not retaliated."

"That doesn't sound like you. They have obviously done something to your mind. You have changed. Put down the phaser and assist me. Avenge Vaal. Be loyal to your people."

"Killing Picard and his crew will not bring back those who have died. Picard is not Kirk."

"They are all Kirk, dear sister." She pointed to a button on the console before her. "This will launch a nuclear missile at that starship. It killed Scott and now it will kill the Enterprise-D crew." She reached for it, but as she did, Shavara heard the unmistakable sound of a blow gun. Shalana whirled in surprise and stared with dismay at her young daughter, then dropped to the floor. Smiling with pride at her niece, Shavara pressed her transponder.


	26. Prisoners Without a Planet

The Children of Vaal (Revised)

Chapter 26

Doctor Crusher was very concerned by Sayana's condition. It had been a full hour since she was beamed aboard with her husband, Norz and Akuta. In Crusher's professional opinion, Makora's wife was taking too long to recover. With most humanoids she knew about, the effects of a fainting spell usually didn't last this long. Her patient's heart rate was very low and she seemed to be close to death. The Vaalian officials had been kind enough to send her an extensive medical file for her perusal, but Crusher feared that Sayana would die if she took the time to read it. She instead assigned the task of reading the file to Dr. Selar while Beverly monitored her patient for any changes. The doctor did not dare give Sayana any kind of stimulant, for it might do more harm than good. As she lifted her patient's eyelids for the umpteenth time, she heard and saw Dr. Selar at last enter the room with Makora, who had been in the brig, conversing with the prisoners. The Vulcan doctor spoke softly, noticing the frustrated and worried expression on the chief medical officer's face.

"Doctor...I believe I have the answers you have been seeking. I recognize Sayana's symptoms."

"You do?" Crusher responded hopefully. "Please elaborate."

"I have read the Vaalian medical file that was transmitted to us. It appears that Vaalian women have an involuntary defense mechanism in their systems that causes them to lose consciousness when they believe that they are in mortal danger. It is quite similar to the Vulcan ability to put ourselves in a resting trance."*

"Then she's playing possum?" Crusher asked with a relieved smile.

"Not precisely. This particular faculty appears to be an instinctive involuntary ability that Vaalian females possess."

"What is a...possum?" Makora asked curiously.

"An opossum is an Earth marsupial that feigns death or unconsciousness when cornered or threatened."

"I see. Ladies, I assure you that my wife is not pretending." He gazed at Sayana lovingly and Crusher breathed a sigh of relief when she noticed that her patient's heart rate had increased a little as they were conversing. "I did not know until today that she had this ability. I would not worry, Healer. My wife should awaken in a couple of your hours."

The prisoners had both regained consciousness and were in separate brig cells so they couldn't interact with each other. Akuta was in the cell that was once occupied by Hugh the Borg. The captain had the presence of mind to order LaForge to erect the still functional dampening field to prevent any possible communication with more terrorists on the planet surface. Geordi also included a force field to prevent beam out from either cell occupant.

Akuta was the first to awaken, surprised that he was still alive. He distinctly remembered setting his phaser rifle to kill, not to stun. What he couldn't figure out was how Shalana was able to take his rifle from him without his knowledge. He soon found out from Makora and Picard that it was Norz, Shalana's former shape-shifting friend, who had disguised himself as Shalana and had mesmerized him into believing he still had his weapon. Also, Akuta's head hurt for some reason. He was puzzled for a few moments, for he never had a headache before. He reached up and touched the sides of his head behind his ears and realized with astonishment and dismay that the humans had surgically removed his antennae. It was something the healers on his world were not able to do, but Akuta was not happy. He did not feel complete without them. Makora told him that the removal of his "ears" was part of his punishment for his crimes. Akuta vowed revenge and was very angry, but he was helpless at the moment. Captain Picard had been in intermittent contact with the planetary officials, who told him that Akuta had been a wanted criminal in hiding even before the arrival of the Enterprise-D. They had written him off a long time ago because he was presumed dead. He had been responsible for a host of war crimes that he had committed against his own people. He had tortured and killed many for simply disagreeing with him and his followers. He knew he had been officially banished from the planet. That meant he no longer had any status in Vaalian society. He had been stripped of his name and his property. Everything that had been his had been given to his next of kin-Makora and Sayana. He knew that he would be able to go anywhere in the galaxy after serving his sentence on Elba Two, except his home planet.** If he did return and was caught on Vaal, he would be executed.

Shalana had awakened some time after Akuta. As she sat up, she noticed that her father was standing on the outside of her brig cell. She stood, leaning against the door jamb, feeling dizzy from the effects of the tranquilizer dart she had been shot with. She vowed to herself that she was going to kill Seletha if she got the chance for siding with the humans.

"Father..."

"Do not call me that. You are no longer my daughter. You have shamed our family."

"So...you have sided with the humans as well."

"I have sided with no one. I want peace. The war must end. They have been nothing but kind to us since their arrival. These are good people, one without a name."

"You once said that the only good human was a dead one. I want to make them dead. So does Vaal."

"Vaal is nothing more than a complex machine, that thought Kirk's crew was a threat to its hold on us. There is good and bad in everyone."

"That is blasphemy, Father. You are also naive. They are murderers."

"No, they are not. The one named Deanna Troi wishes to speak with you. You will listen."

"I will not." Shalana said defiantly.

"You will. You have no rights any more. I have authority over you for as long as I draw breath." She glared at him as he watched the entrance door open and the Betazoid counselor stepped in cautiously.

She had forgiven Shalana and the Children of Vaal for almost killing her, but was advised to choose her words a certain way. If she told Shalana that she forgave her, that would be an invitation for her to search her out after serving her time on Tantalus and destroy her. Deanna walked into the room and sensed the intense hatred of the former ensign.

"Shalana."

"What do you want?" The prisoner growled.

"I just wish to say I bear you no ill will. However, I do not want to see you again. We will be leaving as soon as your mother recovers and your parents and sister returns to the surface."

"My mother does not exist, thanks to you stinking Federations!"

"Then I do not exist, either!" Makora retorted angrily.

"You obviously do." She looked at him closely. "What of my children?"

"They will be cared for by us and your former sister. As of now, I have only one daughter. She will care for them."

"You know very well that, according to our customs, Shavara cannot raise them without a mate."

"She will choose one when she is ready. I just hope she will be wiser in her choice than you were."

"Shalana," Troi added softly. "Seletha wishes to speak with you."

Troi sensed a certain excitement from the prisoner at the thought of seeing her daughter, but thought it was just maternal instinct.

"Send her in. Since this will be the last time I see any of my children, I want to give her a hug."

* "By Any Other Name"

** "Whom Gods Destroy"


	27. The Mark of Shame

The Children of Vaal (Revised)

Chapter 27

Crusher was convinced that Akuta was insane. He was acting like he was still hearing the voice of Vaal. She had given him a thorough examination under Worf's watchful eyes and was certain that the transceiver that had long been embedded in their male prisoner's skull was completely removed. There was also no question that he should not go to Tantalus along with Shalana, but would instead be going to Elba Two for treatment of his mental illness. They were also concerned that the two prisoners would conspire together to escape the Federation's oldest penal colony. Shalana commented that she would probably be able to escape Tantalus as easily as Simon Van Gelder, whom she had read about at Starfleet academy. She had been quite amused, according to Troi, by the story of how a mere human could escape the prison so easily and was looking forward to trying it herself. Troi sensed her intense hatred as she told her that she intended to kill every human on Tantalus. Troi was very doubtful that she would be successful, for she knew that security on the planet was much more sophisticated than it was in Kirk's era. There was no way she could escape, but she recommended to them via subspace that their new prisoner be attended only by non-human personnel. Right at this moment, Shalana hoped Troi wasn't picking up on her thoughts and that their new telepathic Andorian security officer wasn't present. She planned to squeeze her daughter to death like a boa constrictor. She waited with anticipation as Seletha was escorted into the brig by the Andorian. She was a little put off by that, but decided to try and block her thoughts from her. It didn't work. Immediately upon entering the brig, Tola took her phaser out of her holster and handed the child over to her grandfather.

"Worf! Do not let this one handle the young one! She means to kill her!"

Makora glared at Shalana angrily.

"Is this true, you twisted little fiend?! You would kill your own flesh?"

"She betrayed me to the humans, Father." Shalana hissed. "She deserves death for that!"

The little girl started to cry and Deanna tried her best to comfort her.

"Vaalian does not harm or kill Vaalian, your lowness. She saved you from making a terrible mistake and deserves to be loved and respected for her courage. The Enterprise-D is not Kirk's ship. They are not here to harm us!" With hands shaking with rage and shock, Makora pressed a button on his newly acquired wristlet of authority. New communications technology had been added to it by the Calandans and it had been repaired with help from Ambassador Spock. "Makora to Vaal! On the authority granted to me by my clan, I ask that two strong Markers be sent to the ship to brand Shalana and Akuta as murderers. They must be marked as such before departing for their much-deserved punishments."

"Acknowledged, Makora." A female voice responded. Akuta's face showed a look of astonishment. The voice sounded remarkably like his deceased wife. "They will be dispatched as soon as we can obtain consent from Picard."

"You will not need it. The humans have pledged not to violate their Prime Directive and interfere with Vaalian customs. Please stand by while I explain to them why this branding is necessary."

"Very well. Standing by."

Deanna smiled gently at Seletha as the child was embraced by her aunt, who had been standing next to Makora. They now had their backs to Shalana, symbolically telling her that they wanted nothing more to do with her and that she and Akuta had been banished from their world forever. Worf was impressed that the Vaalians had obviously adopted a Klingon custom. He watched as Shavara and Seletha left the brig with Dr. Crusher to visit the child's grandmother. Troi also smiled at Makora.

"I think it is completely understandable, sir. You must have read the story in the book of Genesis about Cain and Abel."

"Yes. We found it very interesting. The one named Cain killed his brother and was marked for death. That is where we got the idea to mark our own murderers." He paused for a moment. "It is a rare thing to have killers in our midst and this is the first time we have chosen to deport two of them to different planets."

"I thought your people hated humans, Ambassador. Why would you adopt something from their scriptures?"

"The majority of us were like Shavara, Counselor. We feared the humans more than hated them. Their Bible is truly a remarkable book, filled with insights into what makes humans the way they are. Kirk, as stupid and short-sighted as he was, was only trying to defend himself and his ship. I do not think he realized that his actions would result in dire consequences. Marking criminals became our custom to warn law-abiding citizens of the dangers of dealing with undesirables."

"I understand, sir. We also know that you still use face art to convey status." Deanna pressed her com badge as Makora nodded in agreement. "Troi to Picard."

"Yes, Deanna?"

"The ambassador wishes to bring two of his people up from the surface to mark the prisoners as criminals, per their custom."

There was a pause.

"How would they be marked?"

Makora answered instead.

"They will be tattooed on their foreheads, Captain, with indelible ink. If they attempt to return to Vaal after serving their sentences, they will be apprehended and executed." There was another short pause and Deanna sensed that the captain did not like that idea.

"Very well, Ambassador. We will lower our shields so they can be beamed aboard. Data, is there any chance that the planet's inhabitants will launch any more weapons at us?"

"Quite unlikely, sir. A dampening field has formed in the last few minutes in the planet's atmosphere which is preventing any hostile actions that the hate group might commit." Data was now beginning to understand the concept of hatred much better than he had before. What Kirk had done was despicable, despite the extenuating circumstances.

"All right. Have security people in transporter room three and escort our...guests to the brig upon their arrival."

The two Vaalian markers were soon beamed aboard. They were tall, large and muscular. Their inking equipment was checked by ship's security for any kind of incendiary devices or lethal weapons. The new arrivals understood that this was a necessary precaution and allowed it. After all, they could have easily been members of the Children of Vaal.

The markers chose Shalana first. One held her still in a vice-like grip as the other branded her with the mark. They could tell that it hurt and she was screaming and very angry.

"The penalty is death for what you are doing! I am a ruler!" She shouted angrily. "I will kill you all!"

"Your words are meaningless, criminal. You do not scare us. You cannot harm us, but if you don't shut up, we can harm you. Take your deserved punishment. You will die before your time, but your life will be spared if you do not return."

"What does he mean, Makora?"

"The fire-haired doctor told me that she and Akuta will not have the protections of their former planet's atmosphere. They will die in about a hundred of your years and will not live for thousands of years like the average Vaalian."

"I see." Deanna sighed. "I almost feel sorry for them." She paused for a moment, sensing that Sayana was at last regaining consciousness in sickbay. Soon, Riker confirmed that this was so. "We will leave as soon as you are ready to return to your world and your wife is fully recovered."

"Thank you, Counselor."

It didn't take very long after that and the Vaalians said their goodbyes in the transporter room. Captain Picard decided that it was best to keep his concerns about a possible Borg invasion to himself in case they got wind of Vaal's technology. Starfleet had informed him that they would defend the planet and its people without telling them about the dangers. After all, they were still a pre-warp civilization, and their knowledge of possible threats like the Borg should be kept at a minimum, for it would only serve to frighten them. He asked them to keep the lines of communication open. Makora agreed and thanked him for his hospitality. As the Enterprise-D left orbit with their prisoners, they were invited to listen to the message of the new warning buoys that had just been placed in orbit:

" _Attention Federation vessel: We are evoking your code 710.* Do not approach our planet Vaal unless authorized to do so by our planetary officials. Failure to comply could mean your certain destruction."_

* Code 710 was used in "A Taste of Armageddon".


End file.
